The Melody of a Pirate
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Chapter 21! Story Sum: The crew meets a new face in a town called Iris Valley. Will her journey with the Straw Hat Pirates be more than what it seems? R&R Please & Enjoy.
1. In the town of Iris Valley

_**The Melody of a Pirate**_

_**In the town of Iris Valley**_

"Man, I really wish there was a village nearby," the sulking captain Luffy commented lying on his back allowing the sun to bake against him.

"Actually we can't be that far from land," Nami brought up looking out from the side deck into the white-clouded sky. "The clouds are building up north of us."

"Well let's just hope you're right, our food supplies are starting to run low," Sanji commented sitting in one of the chairs on deck smoking on his cigarette.

The wind blew swiftly above them as they sailed on north towards the lingering clouds.

"LAND!" Usopp suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs jumping around with Luffy in excitement.

"We Found Land! We Found Land! YEAH!" Luffy would chant dancing around with Usopp like they found some sort of miracle. Nami looked at the map.

"Looks like we're heading for Iris Valley," she explained.

"Hmh, never heard of that place before," Zolo commented leaning his back against the wooden side posts with his legs and arms crossed in front of him.

"I've heard rumors about this place before. Probably not the friendliest neighborhood you'll ever come across. Although it isn't that bad to some travelers," Sanji explained leaning back against his chair. "Well we'll find out as soon as we hit shore."

The Going Merry traveled swiftly amongst the breeze. As they had gotten closer, the docks and markets became clearer in view.

"WOW! Look how cool it is!" Luffy exclaimed as they tied up the boat onto the docks. He jumped down first and started sprinting down the dock aisles and into the town.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE!" Nami demanded and then growled in frustration. "He can be such a handful at times…"

Zolo, Nami, Sanji and Usopp went their separate ways into the markets.

"I gotta find the food supplies," Sanji said to himself holding a folded piece of paper in his hand. Usopp found Luffy and wondered with him. Zolo walked around the place by himself trying to occupy himself to pass the time. Nami looked at each of the traveling sailors or traders that passed by her in the markets, greedily eyeing their wallets filled with money.

"Hey Usopp, do you think we could find anyone in this place that would like to be on our crew?" Luffy asked with curiosity. Usopp shrugged in question and lingered on looking into windows of shops and supplies of markets.

"Hmm…" Luffy pondered looking around in the crowds of passing people. Zolo met up with Nami who was examining a wallet full of cash in her hands.

"You got to be a little careful on what you steal there Nami. You don't want to be put behind bars the first few minutes you been here, do you?" Zolo questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Hey what can I say? I'm a thief who has a goal of getting rich," she commented with a smirk on her face. Sanji caught up with the two of them almost instantly after with a sack full of food supplies.

"Well we're good on food. What now?" he asked. Suddenly a harmonious tune filled the air. The three of them turned towards the music. It sounded like flute.

"Where's that music coming from?" Sanji asked in curiosity. Luffy jogged up with Usopp from behind in excitement.

"Do you here that music?" Luffy asked with a smile on his face.

"It sounds like it's coming from the center of town," Nami replied.

"Then let's go!" Luffy exclaimed running at full speed.

"Come on before he hurts someone," Zolo sighed and the four of them followed trying to catch up with him.

There was a small crowd near the center of town. Luffy pushed and shoved a bit trying to see what was making the music. The others caught up with him in front. There was a band of three playing a sort of paced tune. Luffy sat on the ground with his legs crossed and smiling.

"Do you think we can use one of them for our crew?" he asked. "I mean we do need a musician."

"Yeah, you're right about that. It gets a little dull without some music on the ship," Usopp commented.

"But which one?" Luffy asked looking at the four instrument players. One was a sailor on a trumpet, another had a violin, and the other had a tambourine.

"What about any of those three?" Usopp asked pointing at them. The music ended and an announcer came out in the center.

"Now one more performance for you sailors and it's by our lovely Selah," the announcer said and the band departed leaving a woman in the center of the town.

She held a flute in her hand made of silver and bronze. It was played like a recorder and she made the music as if it flowed with grace. Her hair was a dark brown that reached a little below her shoulders and curled slightly on the sides. She wore a light blue shirt with brown baggy pants that seemed to shape out her figure. A necklace was worn around her next showing an ancient cross-like pendant with silver and crystal beads forming the chain. She looked out at the audience while she played revealing her grayish blue eyes. The song stopped in a minute's time and the crowd cheered with satisfaction.

"There's our musician," Luffy said pointing at the flutist. The crowd began to depart from the center of town and back into the markets and shops.

"Great job Selah, I couldn't have made more of a business without you," the announcer complimented.

"Thanks I guess," she replied and he shoveled off with his handful of money in his pocket. Nami gave a greedy look of satisfaction.

"Don't even think about it, you'll be arrested for sure by the likes of him," Zolo informed her. The girl named Selah looked at her flute smiling.

"HEY!" Luffy exclaimed from behind her and she shook in surprise. She turned around and looked at him.

"Uh, hi?" she replied puzzled by his shouting.

"YOU PLAYED GREAT WILL YOU BE ON MY CREW!" Luffy explained eagerly grinning widely.

"Crew?" she asked.

"YEAH WE'RE PIRATES!" he replied rather loudly. Nami immediately covered his mouth shout.

"Will you keep it down you idiot! Some people prefer to have us arrested then be our pals," she explained in frustration of his stupidity.

"Well you're an unlikely group," Selah commented sort of smiling. "So what am I to this pirate crew of yours?"

"You can be our musician and be a pirate just like us!" Luffy replied straightening up and putting his hand behind his hat.

"Well I don't know, I mean I run a business here and after all this is sort of my home," Selah replied.

"Hey Selah! Get over here would cha?" the announcer ordered.

"Excuse me guys," she said and trotted over to the boss with her flute in her hand. The crew looked puzzled.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Luffy asked anxiously.

"I hope so cause she's a doll," Sanji replied with hearts forming over his eyes.

"Look Selah I want you to keep hold of this," Selah's boss said holding all the profit money they earned for the performance into his hand. "Between you and me I don't trust the stinking trio over there," he added with his hand blocking the other band performers a few feet away.

"So take this and keep it safe within your reach." Selah took the money from his grasp and put it in her flute sack. Nami got a glimpse of the money being secured in the bag. Selah put the bag over her shoulder and held onto her flute.

"Well I'll tell you this uh, what's your name again?" Selah asked looking at all of them.

"I'm Luffy who's soon going to be king of the pirates," Luffy replied with pride in his voice.

"That's Usopp, Nami, Sanji and Zolo. They're my crew!" he added pointing them out.

"Selah," she introduced. "As for your offer it'll have to wait. But I'll let you guys know as soon as possible. Well see you guys later," she said and walked passed them towards an old tavern-like house a few yards down.

"Hey Luffy, you really want her to be on the crew?" Nami asked curiously.

"Of course, why not?" Luffy replied.

"Well I think I know a faster way of getting her attention," she replied.

"How?" Zolo asked.

"Just let me handle it," Nami said and started departing from them into town.


	2. Decisions

_**Decisions**_

Luffy, Zolo, Sanji and Usopp were at the ship feasting that night on great amounts of ham and meat. Nami walked into the kitchen and was heading up to the deck.

"Where are you going?" Zolo asked as soon as she was out the door and heading off the ship. "You're not planning on running away again are you?"

"Nah, I got some business to attend to. See ya later," she said and jumped off the boat landing onto the docks walking towards the town. Zolo watched her as she disappeared in the dark shadows of the town. Nami walked along the rock-tiled paths looking into the tavern windows.

_Now where was that tavern she went through…AH! _Nami thought in excitement and opened the door quietly and walked into the tavern. She smirked looking at the sack where the money lay but than slowly picked it up seeing that it was right by Selah's bedside and she was sleeping in the darkness.

Nami grabbed the bag and searched, finally finding the money she was looking for. She grinned happily placing the bag back in its place on the floor and walked out without ever being noticed. She shut the door from behind, laughing softly.

"It's great being a thief," she muttered looking at the bills in her hand. "Let's see what her boss will think of her now."

That morning the crew gotten up and went back to the village. The sun was shining and everyone was out and about in the streets again.

"Do you think we'll see Selah again?" Sanji asked curiously with a dream-like expression on his face.

"No doubt in my mind," Nami replied with a smile on her face. "I betcha she'll be running towards us in no time."

Suddenly, there was a deep voice that sounded infuriated in the center of town. Luffy looked shocked and started sprinting down the streets to where the yelling was taking place. The crew followed him with concern. They found Selah with her boss in the center of town where they performed the day before. Selah looked as if she tried to hold back the fear and anger within her as the crew approached the scene.

"I JUST GAVE YOU THE PROFITS YESTERDAY! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST IT?" her boss exclaimed in fury, his face turning red.

"I kept it in my bag yesterday. I never took it out I swear!" Selah replied anxiously.

"YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I TRUSTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he added. The crew stared at the little man shocked by his rage.

"ALL OF YOU MUSICIANS ARE ALL ALIKE, I CAN'T TRUST EITHER ONE OF YOU!" he yelled insultingly. "NOW I HAVE ONE LESS MUSICIAN TO PAY BECAUSE YOU'RE FIRED!"

Selah looked at him in shock, standing in her place as he stomped away from her towards the other musicians to their cabin. The crew looked at the infuriated man that disappeared then looked at Selah.

"Man, the nerve of that guy," Sanji commented with a little anger in his tone. There was silence amongst all of them. Some people heard the commotion and stared at the silent musician. Some muttered secrets to each other. Nami just stood there, staring at the girl. _Just as I planned,_ she thought with a smirk.

Selah grabbed her pack that she had dropped earlier with her flute within it and hoisted it onto her shoulder turning towards them with her head down.

"Selah?" Luffy asked with no expression on his face. She just stood there for a moment speechless. Suddenly, she looked at Nami with fury in her eyes. When they made eye contact something eerie seemed to flow within her as if something struck her soul with a knife.

She glared at her for another moment then ran off into the crowds to her tavern. She slammed the door locking it, grabbing all of her precious belongings and clothes into her pack. Almost as soon as she went out the door she glanced at her room and ran out into the streets. Luffy and the others were stunned at first not knowing what to do.

"Man I think she took it hard," Zolo commented as she disappeared into town.

"How could she not? I mean the guy pretty much gave her a piece of his mind," Usopp explained informingly.

"Well I might as well give that guy a piece of my mind for that crap," Sanji brought up with an infuriated look on his face about to walk to the boss' tavern.

"Whoa there tiger! I don't think she'll want to be in more trouble than she already is," Usopp informed with he and Luffy holding him back.

"Wherever she is we got to find her and bring her to our ship," Luffy explained.

"What makes you think she'll say yes?" Zolo questioned curiously with a straight face.

"Why not? She has nowhere else to go," Luffy replied. The crew slapped their foreheads giving up to his determination.

"Fine," Zolo sighed.

The crew began splitting up; Zolo and Usopp went back to the ship while Nami, Luffy and Sanji went to search for Selah in the town. As soon as Zolo and Usopp arrived at the docks, they saw her sitting at the edge by the water. Zolo looked back at the town.

"Hey Usopp, go round up the others. Tell Luffy we found her," he ordered.

"Aye! Aye!" Usopp obeyed then instantly ran off into town to gather the others.

Zolo looked out at the lonely girl who sat there with her pack beside her.

"Let's get this over with," he sighed then started to walk over towards her. As soon as he was about a foot behind her he stopped. Selah didn't say anything at first not noticing his presence but just stared into her reflection off the water.

"You okay?" Zolo finally asked revealing his presence. Selah nearly jumped from his voice suddenly speaking.

"Why do you care? For all I know you could've convinced your friend on stealing my boss' money," she replied not looking at him.

"If I were you I wouldn't doubt the idea," Zolo commented. "But how would you know about my 'friend' anyway?"

"I could see it in her eyes when I looked at her, I could sense no guilt from her expression. She doesn't care about anyone does she?" she asked.

"Well that's Nami for ya," Zolo replied.

"Well it was probably for the best you know? My boss looks kind in person, but when he means business he is beyond anything you could imagine. I just played because I liked it not for profit," Selah explained. "I guess I was wrong to take that job with that greedy jerk and his idiot musicians whom seemed to hate me from the start."

"Well if you come with us, you won't need much money," Zolo informed. Selah finally looked at him; suddenly, Luffy and the others running up towards them.

"ZOLO! YOU FOUND HER!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, instantly stopping between them.

"Luffy will you calm down?" Zolo asked getting rather annoyed by his behavior.

"So what do ya say? Are ya joining or not?" Luffy asked.

Selah stood up then looked at them one by one. She glanced over at her town hoisting her pack over her shoulder with her flute in her hand. She instantly smiled at a thought in her head. _Maybe my purpose was with them…_ she thought. Then she smiled looking at Luffy with hope.

"I'll do it," she said finally. Luffy grinned widely at her response.

"YEAH ALL RIGHT!" Luffy exclaimed jumping onto the Going Merry.

"Excited little guy isn't he?" she asked sort of smiling.

"He can be like that," Nami replied.

"All right, everyone on the boat," Zolo ordered.

"Don't mind if I do," Sanji commented. He suddenly walked up next to Selah.

"Say ya wanna tour of the Going Merry?" he asked looking at her with an interested eye.

"Sure I don't mind," she replied accepting his offer. Sanji walked beside her onto the boat. They untied the boat from the docks heading out to sea once more, continuing their adventure but now with their new crewmember.


	3. Life on the Sea

_**Life on the Sea**_

The sun shined brightly upon them as the morning came from the horizon. The warmth of the sea breeze was comforting along with the bright rays of the sun. They set off not too long ago from the docks. The valley was barely seen now as they drifted further and further away from shore. Selah put her pack down in a spare cabin below deck. She went back up onto the deck, watching the sunrise as her home seemed to disappear from eyesight. She leaned her arms against the side posts of the ship, feeling her hair flutter within the soft breeze.

Sanji was downstairs making a late breakfast dish for the whole crew in the kitchen. Zolo was sitting down on the deck by the side posts of the boat with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head as if to sleep. Nami was in her room below deck while Luffy and Usopp played cards above deck. Selah thought for a moment then instantly went to grab the flute from her pack. She rushed back up the stairs as soon as she found her instrument then sat on the sidewall of the ship.

She pressed her lips against the tip of the flute and began to play. It was a rather cheerful tune, reaching a lot of high and low notes that filled the air with joy. Her fingers lifted, pressing against each keyhole as she went on playing. Luffy was smiling with excitement as well as Usopp who seemed to enjoy it as well. The music filled the air that you could hear it throughout the entire boat.

She finally finished her song smiling as she heard Luffy and Usopp were cheering her on like it was a live performance.

"Encore! Encore!" they yelled excitedly. Selah smiled playing another joyous tune. Luffy and Usopp were dancing above deck happily.

"Oh brother," Zolo mumbled as he noticed their, somewhat in his mind, idiotic behavior. Nami smiled as she researched her maps on the kitchen table.

"Told you I would get her on to join," she commented.

"Yeah she's amazing," Sanji added sort of staring dreamily out the kitchen window.

"You better pay attention to that food Sanji or you're going to burn this ship down," Nami ordered and he nodded getting back to work.

The food was done and everyone headed downstairs to the kitchen except for Zolo and Selah who remained on deck. Luffy rushed into the dining room; he started swallowing handfuls of eggs and sausage down his throat.

"Calm down Luffy. If the water's not going to kill ya it's going to be the food caught in your throat," Nami commented. Sanji went up to the deck with three plates of food. He passed by handing one to Zolo.

"Here you go moss-head eat some eggs it's good for ya," Sanji commented as he placed it on the ground next to him. Zolo just grunted at his commented ignoring him. Sanji ignored his response and headed over to Selah.

"Might you care for some of my famous eggs?" he asked smiling putting the plate in front of her.

"Sure thanks," she replied taking the plate from him putting it in front of her.

"It's my pleasure," Sanji said. "You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all that is if you want to eat with me," Selah replied. Sanji smiled with satisfaction.

"Of course," he said simply standing beside her with his plate on the side rail. Selah took a bite of the food; the taste was delightful.

"You made this?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm the head chef of this crew," Sanji replied.

"I can see why. Not a lot of men in my town can cook very well, some not at all," Selah explained with a little laugh.

"That's only a fraction of what I can do. Thankfully you'll be here long enough to try my other favorite recipes," he explained. "You have a lot of talent with that flute of yours," he added spotting the silver and bronze flute that she had beside her.

"It's a lot of practice, but I like it. I'm not the best nor do I really want to be. Some people thought it was a worthless thing to live by, but I can disagree to that," Selah explained. "I mean it brought me here did it not?"

"Yeah it sure did," Sanji replied smiling.

"Here let me take this in for ya," he recommended, grabbing her empty plate with his heading back towards the kitchen. Selah smiled as he walked away into the lower deck. She explored the ship from the upper deck to the cabins of each crewmember. She saw Nami in the kitchen examining a map on the table and spotted Sanji was washing dishes from the meals near her. Selah felt a little unsure how to act around Nami since she really did bring an unwanted feeling towards her. She tried to shake it off.

_Just say something that won't make her hate you or cause trouble…_ she thought anxiously trying to shake off the nervousness.

"What are you looking at Nami?" Selah finally asked coming from behind her.

"I'm just looking at the coordinates from where we're heading. See here's where we are and this is where we want to be," Nami explained running her finger across the thick layer of parchment.

"So you're the navigator of the crew," Selah figured trying to get her facts straight.

"You got that right, the best there is too," Nami explained with a smirk putting her feet up on the dining room table. Selah looked back down at the map where she pointed to where they were going to end up.

"The Grand Line?" she asked as if she had missed something.

"That's the place. We're searching for Gold Roger's One Piece treasure on the Grand Line. But it's definitely going to take a while to get there I'm afraid," Nami explained sort of sighing.

"Why are you scared of a little adventure?" she asked looking over at her teasingly.

"Not at all. Just I never thought I'd ever be heading there at all in my life," Selah explained. "I'm up for the challenge," she added sitting down in a chair next to her.

"But how are you going to survive. I mean not to be rude or anything but all you seem to have is that flute of yours," Sanji commented sitting down in a chair beside her while drying his hands.

"Beg to differ that is not just a flute," Selah informed standing up holding her flute in her grasp. She pressed a certain note, blowing a rather high pitch suddenly bringing out a foot long blade out the other end.

Nami and Sanji's eyes widened in surprised.

"Wow that's some instrument," Sanji commented in shock.

"Thankfully I don't use that note in songs, or else my audience might want to stand back a little farther," Selah joked hitting the pitch again allowing the blade to sink back into the flute.

"How'd you find a weapon like that?" Nami asked staring at the innocent looking instrument.

"My flute caretaker took it in and added a few adjustments here and there. He was once a pirate weapon specialist before he started the fixing shop. He thought it might be a good use for defense if I ever needed it," Selah explained feeling the silver flute in her grasp.

"Wow some weapon specialist," Sanji commented. "Let me see that," he commanded reaching out his hand as Selah given him the instrument. Sanji examined the weapon curiously.

"Clever man. He must have been one of the best weapons specialist on the market," he commented handing the flute back to her.

"Well if any of you need me I'll be out on the deck," Selah informed getting up and heading out onto the deck. Nami saw Sanji staring at Selah as she walked away. Nami smirked.

"Some girl, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's an amazing one of a kind," Sanji replied without realizing it until a moment after he said it. " Hey! Wait a minute that's not what I meant!" he defended anxiously. Nami was laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. I'll be in my room," she said smiling at the reaction.

"I love Nami and all but sometimes she could really be a brain teaser," Sanji said to himself as she departed from the room. He sort of groaned in frustration and finally went up deck to relax. He sat in his wooden chair laying his feet up onto the table, leaning back and closing his eyes. Selah leaned on the wooden fame on the sidewalls of the ship looking out towards the ocean. She turned around seeing Sanji stare at her with entranced eyes.

"What are you looking at Sanji?" she asked with a smirk. His eyes sort of widened looking away instantly.

"Nothin'," he lied taking another puff of his cigarette.

_I'm sure, _Selah thought in disbelief giving a soft smile to herself. She looked over at the other side of the deck seeing Zolo sitting down with his eyes closed.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Yeah but he's cool once you get to know him. But he can still be a stubborn pain in the neck so don't get your hopes up on him being nice to you," Sanji warned as he laid back in his chair.

"HEY SANJI!" Luffy's energetic voice called out. Sanji sighed in disappointment.

"What do you want Luffy?" he asked.

"Could you start making lunch please? I'm Huungry!" he begged.

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on kid," Sanji replied to his whining. He sighed getting up from his chair.

"Looks like duty calls," he informed looking around at Selah. "See ya around Selah," he added with smile. Selah smiled back at him as she watched him shove off into the lower deck. She sighed then looked over towards Zolo whom seemed to be napping. She walked over to him without ease.

"Hey," she greeted getting his attention. Zolo looked up at her curiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked as if she was of no importance. She ignored his question.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Why do you want to sit with me?" he asked with a careless voice. Selah looked down spotting his swords.

"So you're the sword fighter on this ship I assume," she commented trying to strike up a conversation. Zolo grunted annoyed by her presence.

"Yeah, I've been training with these since I was a kid. What's it to you?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Nothing. I mean, I just never seen a swordsman with so many swords in his possession," she replied.

She reached over to examine the swords but was instantly stopped. Zolo grabbed her wrist gripping onto it tightly.

"Ah!" Selah gasped quietly as his grip was strong against her wrist.

"Don't touch my swords," Zolo warned with a stern voice. He let go of her hand and Selah retrieved it instantly.

"Dang you got a grip," she commented examining her wrist. "Can't imagine what your enemies must have to face to get by you."

"You really want to know what I can do?" Zolo asked. Selah looked over at him curiously. "If you do, I'll challenge you tomorrow in the morning here on deck," he informed his gaze still not looking towards her.

"See you tomorrow then Zolo," Selah commented with an expressionless voice then heading off back down below deck.

Zolo smirked a bit.

_Girl doesn't know who she's messing with._


	4. Seeing What You Got

_**Seeing What You Got**_

The night came and went as dreams lingered into the minds of the crew. The sun rose just slightly underneath the horizon, preparing a new day as it came across the sky. Selah opened her eyes as the sun's light rays shined through her cabin window. She stretched then instantly gotten out of bed.

She reached over to grab her flute from the bureau at the side of her room then went into the hallway. She sort of tiptoed her bare feet across the wooden floor, making sure not to disturb anyone since it was still slightly early. She passed through the kitchen, where Sanji was sleeping soundly, and up the stairs to the deck. She exhaled in relief that she was quiet enough to get through the ships rooms without bothering anyone.

She walked out towards the front of the ship looking out towards the sun. She smiled, pressing her lips against her flute. She played a peaceful tune that filled the air as if a quiet whisper. It lingered on with some gentle high notes as each soft touch of her fingers pressed onto the keyholes. Zolo came out closing the door behind him. He suddenly noticed her as she played.

"So you decided to keep your word after all," Zolo commented. Selah jumped from the sound of his voice, not knowing he was behind her. She looked at him for a moment as he placed his swords onto the deck.

"No reason why I wouldn't," she explained.

"Let me tell you now before we start getting into anything. I'm not going to go easy on you," Zolo warned as he stretched and cracked his knuckles.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Selah informed with her arms crossed, watching as him.

"Another thing, I will not care if you get hurt. So don't come crying to me like you girls seem to do," he added.

"Fine," she agreed. She thought for a moment as he still continued his stretches. "Hey, how 'bout we make this a little more interesting?"

Zolo stopped what he was doing looking at her curiously.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"How 'bout if I win, then you'll treat me as your crewmate, companion, whatever you want to consider me as in a sort of respectful manner?" she suggested with a smirk.

"And what if you lose?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Then you can forget about it and you can shove me away when you don't want to be near me," Selah explained. Zolo sort of laughed under his breath.

"Well you got yourself a challenge kid," he said holding his two swords and placing his third in his mouth.

"Ladies first," Zolo commented.

Selah charged him in an instant with her flute in her grasp. She pressed the one note of her instrument revealing the long blade from her flute. Zolo blinked in surprise as the blade came towards him. He blocked it with his one sword and swung the other. She dodged it as she ducked underneath his blow. She swung her sword above her bringing it down towards him. He made an X with his two swords, blocking her shot in hitting him. He forced his weight upon her with his swords.

"Is that all you got?" he asked with a smile.

"…No," Selah replied and jumped away from him.

He charged her but she dodged him just barely, hitting him in the back with her elbow. Zolo lost his balance but straightened up instantly. Selah went behind him and tripped him from underneath. He fell on the ground dropping his swords and flipped around onto his back. The tip of Selah's blade was close to his nose. His eyes widened for a moment when he first saw it.

"Not bad," Zolo complimented.

"I can see why they call you the master swordsman," Selah commented losing her breath. She pulled her sword away lending out a hand. Zolo grabbed it and pulled himself up. Suddenly, he kicked the sword out of her hand and head-locked her.

"Give up yet?" he asked with a smile.

"...No," she replied desperately trying to get out of his grip.

She could barely breathe as his arm hung around her neck tightly. She finally hit her elbow against his stomach, forcing him to fall back. As he regained his balance he kicked her in the back, making her fall forward towards the ground. She immediately rolled onto her back then spotted his two swords crossed resting on both sides of her neck. Selah looked at him wide-eyed as he trapped her in the grasp of his swords.

"Looks like you lose," he commented, taking out his swords from the deck, allowing her to lye there without the swords around her. He stared at her for a moment more then disappeared out into the bottom deck with his swords in his grasp. Selah sat up feeling her neck. It was sort of bleeding a little for the blade just rested on her neck as he pulled them out. She looked back at where he disappeared for a moment wondering.

She finally went down below deck passing the kitchen where Sanji busily made breakfast for the crew. She walked through the hallway towards the bathroom and took a cold shower. As she finished went back into her room and gotten dressed into fresh clothes. She put on a black shirt and jeans then locked on her necklace. She grabbed her brush from her bureau staring into the small mirror. She started to hum a soft tune as she brushed her soft hair as it curled on its own. She started saying the words of the tune she hummed then she sang quietly to herself.

_The sun shines upon us as we sail away,_

_Away from home and life towards the sea._

_We shall rise into another day,_

_Into the waters of where we're free…_

_We move on, we move on,_

_To the way we are sent to be._

_Out we go towards a calling,_

_Out into the deep blue sea…_

Selah sang with a smile on her face reminding her of her father whom sang it as he walked out towards the dock with his crew. Sanji was walking down knocking on everyone's door to make sure they get their breakfast before it gets cold. As he reached Selah's door he pressed his ear against the door hearing her voice sing with flow.

"Wow, an angel has come to us," he commented softly with glimmering eyes. He straightened up and knocked onto her door.

"Come in," her voice replied and he opened the door.

"Mornin' my lovely mockingbird," he greeted with a smile. Selah looked over and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"I just wanted to tell ya that breakfast is ready. So you better get it before it gets cold or perhaps eaten by the captain," he explained with a smile.

"Sure, all right. I'll be there in a second," Selah said.

"No problem," he commented and knocked over at Zolo's door.

"Hey muscle-head, breakfast is served," he informed heading back down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Zolo came out of his room passing by Selah who caught up to him.

"Hey," she greeted as she walked down beside him. He glanced over to her expressionless.

"Hey," he greeted back carelessly to her staying silent and ignoring her glance. Selah suddenly remembered their deal and tried to give him some space.

The plates were set out with food on the table and Luffy was already shoving down handfuls of meat in his face. Nami was sitting down in her place eating waffles with a heart made of syrup. Selah sat down next to Nami while Zolo sat across the table next to Usopp. Sanji sat on the end of the table helping himself to some eggs and sausage. He eyed the two female companions with curiosity, smiling to himself.

"Nice waffles. Sanji obviously has a thing for you," Selah whispered over to Nami so no one could hear.

"You should've seen him the first time we met. He was down on his knees for me. Doesn't bother me unless he gets too ahead of himself," Nami whispered back taking a bite of her waffles smiling. Selah chuckled under her breath.

"You want to see something good? Watch this," Nami commented with a smirk on her face.

"Sanji?" she asked in a soft feminine voice. Sanji looked up smiling.

"Yes my lovely?" he replied with heart shaped eyes and dashing next to her holding her hand.

"Could you get me more syrup? These waffles are getting dry," Nami asked with an innocent, small smile on her face.

"Anything for you my darling," Sanji said and dashed into the kitchen and back out with a small pitcher of syrup. He filled in the heart of syrup he made on the waffles earlier putting an 'I 'heart' U" on the stack.

"Anything else my lovely?" he asked wanting to please her.

"No thanks Sanji I think I'm good for now. But I'll definitely keep you updated," Nami replied winking at him. Sanji's face glowed and he headed back towards the kitchen. Luffy and Usopp went with him to wash down the plates. Selah looked at Nami in amazement, seeing her try to hold her laugh.

Selah couldn't hold it any longer. Both her and Nami burst out laughing from Sanji's behavior. Zolo looked at them for a moment then headed towards the lower deck. Selah and Nami were the only ones in the room.

"This is so great being out here," Selah commented.

"Yeah it's not all bad once you get used to it," Nami explained with her hands behind her head and grinning.

"Well I mean even the crew," Selah added. "I mean yeah you guys are an odd bunch but in a sense I like that. It makes things interesting you know?" she explained.

"There is nothing too interesting about it if you think about it. Luffy is always excited, Usopp is a coward, Sanji is a ladies fanatic and Zolo's a stubborn swordsman," Nami explained folding her arms in front of her.

"And you're what the brightest and most interesting one here?" Selah asked rather sarcastically.

"Of course, I'm the one who holds this crew together," Nami replied smiling.

"Yeah okay I'll believe that when I see it," Selah commented in disbelief.

"All right I'll admit it. I'm not really in for this crew at times," Nami gave in.

"That's cause you're a thief isn't it?" Selah questioned staring at her. Nami kind of glared at her.

"And what makes you so interested? I mean you are the one who chose to stay with a thief like me," Nami mentioned. "So get used to it."

"The only reason I decided to come here is to have another chance. I had nowhere else to go after you took that money," Selah sort of burst out.

"Nice. so you finally figured it out haven't you Sherlock?" she began to question mockingly.

"I could figure it out. If that was your plan of getting me here it worked. But I guess…" Selah paused looking down at the floor. "I guess I should thank you," she finished.

"Any time," Nami commented smirking. Selah nodded getting up from her seat.

"Well I'll be up on the deck. Same goes to you if you need anything," Selah informed.

"Sorry that spot's already filled by Sanji, but if he fails that I'll come and get you," Nami explained with a smile and the two of them laughed a bit then Selah walked out of the dining area leaving Nami with the whole room to herself.


	5. The Storm

_**The Storm**_

Selah spotted Zolo out on the deck practicing with his swords as she walked up from below. She went out towards the side of the ship and watched him as he practiced. _He's not like any other swordsman I've seen…_she thought as she watched each of his forms. After a few more minutes he stopped for a break and headed over to her.

"Tired already?" she asked as he sat down, leaning on the railing next to her.

"Barely, just needed to take a break," Zolo replied closing his eyes and sat with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. There was some silence between them.

"Think you still have enough strength for another round?" Selah finally asked smirking.

"You just don't give up do you?" he asked smirking towards her.

"Not easily anyway," she replied holding her flute in her grasp.

"I like your confidence kid," he commented then stood up. "Alright if you want another round I'll give you another round."

He grabbed two of his swords and faced her. Selah blew the tune and the blade rushed out. Zolo straightened up putting his one sword in his mouth.

"Ready?" Selah asked and he nodded. "Give me all you got."

Zolo charged her forcing two blades towards her. She stopped both of them with her one blade hanging onto the force of the two. She smirked backing away and going behind him. She kicked him in the back of the head, forcing him to drop the sword from his mouth. He turned around and she smirked.

"Looks like one down," she said.

"It's not over yet," Zolo commented and charged her again. He forced his weight on his X formed swords as Selah blocked his blow.

She moved to the side hitting his one sword to the ground. Zolo tried to grab it but Selah got there first. She kicked up the hilt of the sword and grabbed it. Zolo smiled.

"You think you can handle two swords?" he asked grabbing his other sword off the ground.

"I rather take the chance than you having them," she replied.

Selah charged him smacking her two swords parallel into his direction. Zolo pushed her away with much force and started swinging his swords in front of her. She blocked as much as she could until Zolo forced both swords out of her hands.

"C'mon I dare you to fight me without your weapons," Selah demanded sort of instinctively.

He put down his two swords waiting for the first move. Selah went in for a punch but Zolo grabbed her fist immediately. She swung her other fist but he grabbed that one too. He tightened his grip making her flinch a little. She struggled to get out of his grip, trying not to lose balance.

"What're you going to do now huh?" he asked smirking. Selah tried kicking his legs to bring him down but he was like a large tree that wouldn't budge.

"It's goin' to take a lot more strength to bring me down kid," Zolo commented as Selah gotten to her feet, her fists still being captive in his hands. He let go of her then hit his knee against her stomach.

"Ah!" Selah gasped as he made his move. She was back on her knees again clutching her stomach, looking down at the deck floor.

"Had enough?" Zolo asked standing there as she tried to stand up. As she stood she looked at him for a moment then all of the sudden, her fist hit the side of his jaw.

"Ow!" Zolo yelled as he felt the blow of her hit.

"You won't take it easy on me, I won't with you," Selah explained examining her fists that seemed red from his grip as well as the punch she just gave him.

"Fair enough," he agreed rubbing his jaw and finding out he was bleeding.

Selah looked at him for a while. Suddenly, Usopp came bursting through the door.

"LAND!" he exclaimed and the whole crew came out onto the deck. He was right; a small blur of an island came into sight.

"All right everyone, get you things together we're going to be there in an hour," Nami ordered.  
"YEAH ALL RIGHT!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement. Selah smiled and picked up her flute and brought it to it's regular form. Zolo did the same putting his swords in place. The crew went back down below deck except for Sanji, Selah and Zolo.

Sanji turned his head slightly looking at Selah and Zolo.

"Well thanks for the round there Zolo," she commented with a smile.

"No problem," Zolo grumbled still rubbing his jaw.

"I'll uh…see you later," she said then walked off towards the entrance that led below deck. Sanji opened the door for her.

"Here you go beautiful," he commented smiling.

"Thanks Sanji," Selah said giving a small smile as she walked down the steps and into her room.

"My pleasure," he said quietly to himself as he went down from behind and closing the door.

_An hour later…_

The crew came off the docks tying down the ship. It was mid-day; the sun began to grow hot as they reached shore. Luffy jumped down from the boat and started sprinting towards the town.

"LUFFY!" Nami exclaimed but he went off without ease. She growled in anger.

"That little punk doesn't take a second to wait," she commented.

"I'm guessing that he's always like this whenever you stop at a town," Selah commented.

"He's going to get us in trouble one day by running off like that," Nami explained.

"Why do you say that?" Selah asked curiously.

"Well for one thing we're on the wanted list, every single one of us. Luffy is their main man," Nami replied.

"Really? Wow that's a load to carry for him. I really wouldn't expect him to be that hard to catch," Selah explained watching as Luffy disappeared into town.

"Oh believe me he is. That's what ticks the Navy off even more," Nami informed.

The two of them walked down the ramp and saw Usopp run passed them with great speed trying to catch up with Luffy. Sanji and Zolo followed them from behind. As soon as they reached the borders of the town, they sort of split up in their own directions. Sanji was looking for any cigarette or food markets as he walked on.

Luffy was looking around at the markets with expensive possessions and perhaps meat sales with Usopp at his side. Selah kind of wandered off on her own occupying the time. After a while they gathered up back at the docks. It was nearly nightfall when they returned.

"All right guys let's pack it up," Nami ordered as everyone went back onto the ship. They set off back into the ocean. As they drew away further and further into sea the stars began to shine above them. Selah stayed out on the deck barefoot, looking out towards the water the sky glimmering in the dark night. The wind seemed to pick up a bit as they lingered on into the water. Zolo came out and walked up towards her at the front of the ship.

"I'm not surprised you're out here," he commented as he stood next to her.

"Neither am I, but I'm surprised that your even talking to me," Selah mentioned. Zolo didn't know what to say and stayed silent. Selah looked up at the full moon that lay amongst the sky.

"It's beautiful being out here," she commented looking out towards the sky. "I wouldn't want to miss things like this for the world."

Zolo just looked at her then looked out into the night sky.

"You know…" Selah began. "I'm really glad that I decided to come."

They stayed silent amongst each other until something got their attention. Massive gray clouds were coming towards the ship.

"Oh no," she said and Zolo suddenly looked over.

"Well that's not going to be good. NAMI!" he exclaimed running towards below deck. Selah felt the wind pick up as they grew closer to the storm. The rain began to drizzle down on top of them. The waves became fiercer as they gotten closer to the clouds.

Everyone was out on deck now. They ran about the boat as it began to rock fiercely to and fro. Usopp was heading up towards the crows nest to try to bring up the sails. Luffy did the same. Selah helped tie down the ropes that they threw from above onto the mast. Usopp was struggling to get the one mast up. The boat rocked and rocked; the waves were becoming harder against the side.

As Luffy tried to tie down the side sail it swung around the back of the boat. Selah tried to tie a thick rope behind the steering wheel.

"LOOK OUT!" Luffy exclaimed but it was too late for as Selah looked over, the side of the mast had hit her. She struggled to regain her balance, but then tripped over the side rail falling went overboard.

"SELAH!" Luffy shouted and she fell towards the ice cold water. "GUYS SELAH WENT OVERBOARD!"

"WHAT!" Zolo yelled running towards the side of the boat. He spotted her starting to sink.

"I"LL BE BACK," he exclaimed to the crew then instantly leaped over the side of the boat into the water.

"ZOLO!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't worry about him. Quick get a rope and throw it towards him!" Nami ordered and the crew found a thick piece of rope and handed it to her.

Zolo dove under the ice, cold water. He looked around for her and finally saw her unconscious sinking towards the bottom. He grabbed her arm pulling her to him then struggled to get towards the surface. He finally broke from the water gasping for air.

"ZOLO CATCH!" Nami yelled throwing the rope down. He grabbed onto it quickly still holding on to Selah as much as he could. The whole crew pulled them up. They finally got back onto the deck. Selah was still out cold; Zolo knelt next to her and couldn't feel her pulse.

"She's not breathing," Nami informed.

They had to do CPR for about two long minutes until she finally coughed up the large gulps of water from her lungs. The crew sighed in relief. She didn't open her eyes but was breathing deeply to get some air in her lungs.

"Come on we gotta get her inside," Nami commanded and the whole crew went inside. "Zolo carry her below deck would you?"

Zolo obeyed carrying Selah within his arms following the crew as they rushed below deck to get out of the storm.


	6. Need a Doctor

_**Need a Doctor**_

Zolo placed Selah on her bed below deck; Nami covered her up with the blankets with Luffy rushing into the room.

"Nami is she going to be okay?" Luffy asked anxiously, looking down at the unconscious companion.

"She should be for right now," Nami replied. Zolo looked at them departing to his room to throw on some drier clothes.

"Want me to do anything?" Usopp questioned peeking through the doorway.

"Grab one of the towels in the bathroom. We need to get her dried off," Nami ordered and he ran down the hall entering into the bathroom, grabbing the small towel.

"What about me?" Luffy asked anxiously.

"You've done enough already," Nami growled. A few moments later, Usopp came running back into the room with a towel in his grasp.

"Here you go Nami," he commented handing her the towel as she grabbed it from his grip. The hard working navigator dried off Selah's cold, wet face as quick as she could; she finally stood up from the side of the bed looking at her remaining crew.

"All right you guys, let's give her some space," Nami ordered as she headed towards the door with the others following close behind; she closed the door leaving the unconscious musician unaccompanied.

'_LOOK OUT!' Yelled a voice from above. Selah looked over and gotten hit by the blow. 'This is the end of me,' she thought and suddenly tripped over the rail. The cold water surrounding her, only the silence of the water was to be heard. 'Can't breathe,' she thought and suddenly felt a hand around her waist. Suddenly she coughed up water hearing voices around her._

Selah jumped up in surprise from her disturbed slumber. It was morning; the sky was clear and bright. _What the heck happened? _she thought looking out towards the sun. She instantly felt a sharp pain within her head.

"I guess it wasn't a dream," she commented to herself rubbing the sore spot on her head. Instantly, the door swung open, causing the weary musician to jump. She looked over, noticing the long-nosed sharpshooter behind the door.

"Usopp," she greeted smiling.

"Hey you're awake," he commented walking towards the side of her bed.

"What happened?" she questioned rubbing her head.

"You fell off the boat," he replied. "Zolo dove in and we all had to pull you two up from the water."

"Zolo?" she questioned suddenly picturing the green-haired swordsman in the deep depths of the water. She rose from her bed leaning against her bureau, trying to regain her balance. She felt so unstable that she nearly fell off her feet.

"Whoa! Hold on there," Usopp exclaimed grabbing her under the arm, preventing her fall. Selah tried to smile at him, trying to regain her balance.

"I'm fine really," she lied feeling as if she was shaking all over.

"Obviously not fine enough," Usopp disagreed. "Come on, I think Sanji's making breakfast. Maybe some food will make you feel better."

Usopp threw her one arm over his shoulder walking beside her towards the kitchen. He set her down in one of the empty chairs carefully. Selah thanked him as he went off to his own seat. She leaned back against her chair closing her eyes slightly.

"You sure you're okay there Selah?" Usopp questioned concerned. Selah just nodded leaning her back against the chair. A few moments later, Luffy entered into the dining area noticing his two crewmates.

"Selah?" the captain questioned looking over at her. "Is she all right Usopp?"

"Beats me, she still seems pretty out of it," Usopp replied. "She says she's fine though."

"I thought Nami said she was going to be out for a while," Luffy informed rubbing the back of his neck. Usopp just shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Hey Selah? Are you awake?" the curious captain asked poking her arm. She looked up at her captain, noticing his face suddenly glow, grinning widely.

"YAY! You're awake!" he exclaimed joyously. He hugged her tightly with relief.

"Luffy!" she exclaimed suddenly feeling fragile within his grip.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized placing her back in her seat. Selah rested her head in her hand, feeling pain rush through her.

"Look Selah I'm sorry about hitting you overboard," Luffy began.

"It's all right Luffy," she replied feeling her muscles tighten.

"I mean the rope just sort of snapped and the mast was going all over the place," Luffy explained.

"Really it's all right," Selah replied feeling her heart beat pounding in her head. The apologizing captain continued talking about what happened without much of a second breath. Usopp looked over at the troubled musician, who seemed to be in great pain.

"Selah?" he asked.

"LUFFY!" she yelled in frustration, suddenly passing out, falling to the floor.

"OH NO!" Usopp yelled worriedly. Almost instantly Sanji burst out from the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" he asked in a serious tone. He looked down seeing Selah on the floor motionless.

"Ah! What the heck happened?" Sanji exclaimed kneeling next to her, holding her hand that began to feel cold within his grip.

"We don't know she just passed out," Usopp explained anxiously. Suddenly Nami and Zolo came rushing down the hall.

"We heard someone yelling," Zolo informed. Nami looked down at Sanji who still seemed to be hovering over their musician.

"What the heck is she doing out of bed?" she exclaimed demandingly.

"Sorry, I brought her out here. She looked like she wanted to get up," Usopp confessed. "She said she was fine."

"Obviously not," Sanji disagreed gripping onto Selah's hand. "Her hands are still freezing."

"Shouldn't we get a doctor?" Luffy asked.

"The next town is still a few miles away. If we get there fast enough we should make it before sunset," Nami replied.

"What do we do with her 'til then?" Zolo asked.

"Just keep her in bed," Nami replied. Zolo nodded picking Selah within his arms carrying her off to her room. He placed her upon her bed, noticing her eyes open half way, staring at him blankly.

"Zolo?" she asked as he looked back at her. "What happened?"

"Usopp said you passed out," the swordsman replied with a straight face. She hoisted herself up leaning her back against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment, hearing the swordsman's footsteps making their way towards the door.

"Hey," she called out quietly as he walked out towards the door. He turned his head slightly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he replied giving no sign of really caring departing from her room leaving her unaccompanied.

_Later that day…_

"Look over there!" Usopp exclaimed from above the crow's nest. The crew came out looking out in front of them noticing a blurred image of a nearby island.

"There's our stop," Nami informed. "Hey Luffy, put down the back sails to get more speed."

"You got it Nami," Luffy replied running out to the rear of the ship, pulling down the small sails. The boat soared across the sea as the waves started to form as they moved closer to shore. About a half an hour later they arrived at the docks. They tied down the boat quickly, while rolling up the sails.

"Hey Sanji, get Selah out here would ya?" Nami commanded. The cook nodded in understanding, running down below deck. He opened her door; Selah was beginning to have hard time breathing.

"C'mon we're getting you to a doctor," he explained as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out to the deck. They went out towards the town, searching for anyone who knew medical information. Usopp and Luffy asked people for a doctor as Nami instructed them earlier.

"I'm a doctor," a thin man informed with a grin. His face was ghastly pale, his eyes worn from age and his body covered in a long trench coat; Luffy smiled calling out to his crew.

"So you're a doctor, huh?" Nami questioned in disbelief as she and the others arrived.

"Yes I am sweetheart," the man replied. "Now who needs my assistance?"

"She does," Sanji replied holding out Selah.

"Ah, come into my tavern and we'll see what's wrong with her," the man explained as they followed him into a nearby tavern.

He ordered Sanji to lay her down on the bed in the side of the room. Selah didn't know what to think; she could barely tell what was going on to begin with.

"Now let's see," the doctor said throwing on a bright white coat, while grabbing a pair of small circular glasses from the shelf. He sat beside her checking her pulse from her wrist.

"Her heart seems to be struggling," he commented under his breath. He grabbed a thermometer from the side table forcing it in her mouth. He retrieved it after a few moments observing the results.

"Her temperature is much below normal. She feels ice cold, shaking like a leaf," the doctor explained resting a hand upon her head.

"What are we going to do then doc?" the cook questioned, his hands within his pockets. The thin man pondered for a moment, getting up from his place; he walked over to the other side of the room. He grabbed something from the cabinet next to the wall.

"She'll need to take this," he replied pulling out a jar of thick liquid. "It might just save her life."

He went up to Selah as she opened her eyes, staring him down blankly.

"Come on my dear you will need to drink this," the man informed. Selah looked at the mysterious thick liquid with extreme oddity.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"It'll make you feel better," the doctor replied simply, smiling. "Come on drink up."

Selah took it, looking at it suspiciously, and then finally drank it to the last drop. The doctor smiled in approval.

"Good girl," he commented snatching the empty jar from her hand. Selah's stomach churned, making her feel nauseous.

"Now that that's settled, it'll take a few hours until she is completely cured," the doctor explained. "Any problems just see me."

"Thanks a lot doc," Luffy thanked with gratitude. Sanji picked Selah back up into his arms following the crew went back towards the ship. The doctor grinned as he watched them depart to the ship. _They don't know what's coming to her do they? _He thought anxiously as he watched them leave.

"We better stay on the docks for tonight, just in case," Nami suggested as they placed Selah back onto her bed.

"I don't think I trust that doctor," Zolo commented as the crew sat in the dining area.

"Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"Something about him didn't feel right," Zolo replied crossing his arms against his chest, staring down at the table pondering.

"Well at least we found somebody. It's hard to find a doctor around these parts," Nami explained.

"That guy was a little creepy," Sanji commented. "I think I agree with sword boy on this one."

"Selah didn't look so happy though," Luffy brought up. "I think she was more suspicious of the doc than ever."

"Well we'll just see what happens in the morning and if everything's okay than we'll start off again," Nami explained as the crew separated from the dining room to their rooms trying to rest, having no idea what was going to happen in the morning.


	7. Side Effects

_**Side Effects**_

The night seemed to prolong as the disturbed musician tossed and turned in her bed. Pain was overcoming her; she began to feel colder, her breath began to show in the warm air of the room as if it was a winter's night. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest as if it was trying to escape from her body. She awoke with the sun shining upon her, blinding her eyes. She exhaled in relief, but something didn't feel right.

She rose from her bed, walking over to her mirror, staring into her clear reflection. Her breath was seen in the air; her body began to shiver as if she was outside on a cold winter day without a jacket. She rubbed her arms from the chill that spread all around her.

_It's a little cold in here, _she thought leaving the room into the hallway. She heard voices, as she walked closer towards the dining area. She opened the door noticing the whole crew present; they looked up from the disturbance noticing the shivering musician that stood before them.

"Selah you're awake," Luffy greeted happily. Selah didn't respond to her captain, her mind occupied by the strange symptoms of the medicine that was assumed to cure her.

"Selah?" Usopp questioned noticing her body shiver slightly. The redheaded navigator rose from her place, resting a hand upon Selah's forehead.

"Wow you're as cold as ever," Nami informed concerned as she retrieved her hand. "Sanji, you better make something hot, for her."

"You got it," he replied from within the boundaries of the kitchen.

"I'm fine really. It's just a little cold in here," Selah explained sitting down beside Nami.

Sanji appeared from the kitchen, bringing out a huge dish of breakfast foods. He placed hot bowl oatmeal in front of Selah. Everyone ate without ease; Selah picked up her spoon trying to scoop some oatmeal. As soon as it touched, the steam of the oatmeal disappeared appearing to look frozen. The musician jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong Selah?" Luffy asked his mouth full with food.

"Nothing," Selah lied staring down at her bowl. As she touched it with her one finger the whole bowl seemed to freeze against the oatmeal, making a small crackling sound as it froze. She gasped rising from her seat in horror; she departed out of the room with great haste, heading out towards the deck

"Where you going?" Usopp asked but he had no response from the spooked musician.

"Well that was weird," Nami commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened. I mean she didn't even take a bite of her…" Sanji explained lifting up the spoon.

"AH! THE OATMEAL'S FROZEN!" he exclaimed as the spoon lifted the whole bowl that was attached from the ice-covered oatmeal.

"What the?" Usopp exclaimed in shock.

"Cool," Luffy commented with a smile. The crew burst out towards the deck. Selah was running towards the town, barefoot, running as fast as she ever ran before.

"We gotta go get her," Nami ordered. They all ran with great haste as Selah ran through the town towards the assumed doctor's tavern. She burst through the door, spotting the thin man examining a flask of medicine in his hands. He turned around, noticing the horrorstruck girl stand before him, panting heavily.

"Ah, back so soon?" he asked with a grin. Without a second thought, Selah grabbed him throwing him outside to the dirt-covered ground. The man gasped from the blow, noticing the girl approach him with great fury in her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Selah yelled grabbing his shirt collar.

"I saved your life is what I did," the man replied calmly.

"What did you give me?" she questioned with tears of fury pouring from her eyes.

"Just a little medicine to make you feel better," the man replied smiling grimly.

"WHAT WAS IT?" Selah yelled.

"Fine you want to know what it is? It was Devil Fruit!" the man replied with a grin. Selah's eyes widened in shock. The crew arrived at the scene as they noticed their companion gripping on the doctor's shirt collar.

"Selah! What are you doing? This man saved your life!" Sanji asked shocked.

"This demon gave me Devil Fruit!" Selah replied angrily.

"WHAT!" Usopp exclaimed in shock.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you," Zolo commented.

"Why'd you give it to her?" Luffy asked. The man stared at Selah.

"Well if the girl could just let go of me I can explain," he replied. Selah waited for a moment but then finally let go of him.

"Well spill it," Selah demanded. The man stood from his place, adjusting his glasses, staring down at the crew in all seriousness.

"You see, I gave her the fruit because it was the only way to save her. I gave her the Chill Chill Fruit so that her body would be able to resist the intense cold within her body. If I didn't give it to her at the time, she would've died," the man explained. "I kept the juice of the fruit, curious to find out what would happen if someone was experiencing the intense cold of the sea. So I experimented the juice on your friend and see what would become of it. I thought that it was the only way to help her. Now she can form anything into ice and interact with it as though I researched."

Selah looked at him with shock not knowing what to do. She knelt on her knees trying to concentrate on her thoughts as they swam rapidly within her mind.

"I am sorry for the burden you must face my dear girl, but we have to make sacrifices some time in our lives one way or another," the man explained kneeling in front of her. Selah glared at him; her hand instantly clutched onto the man's neck, tightening.

"YOU SNAKE!" she exclaimed her hands starting to become colder around his neck forming ice around his throat. His face was turning blue, suffocating from the force of the ice covering his neck.

"SELAH NO!" Luffy exclaimed wrapping his arms and legs around her, pulling her back with much force. Selah let go of the man as she and the crew ran back towards the ship as some marines came out from nearby taverns noticing their appearances.

"That's not good," Zolo commented as everyone ran towards the ship sailing off immediately. The marines yelled at them from the shore as they set off into sea with great speed.

"Have you lost your head?" Zolo exclaimed at Selah. She just glared at him without response, her arms crossed about her chest.

"Hey cool it man. She doesn't need to take that crap from you," Sanji defended standing in front of the expressionless musician.

"Stay out of this pretty boy," Zolo demanded furiously.

"I'm not going to listen to you muscle-head," Sanji argued. Zolo drew out one of his swords forcing them close to the cook's neck.

"If you try to but in again you're going to have a slit throat," Zolo threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Sanji dared.

Suddenly, a fist hit Sanji in the head as well as Zolo, making him drop his sword. The two of them fell on the ground next to each other. A hand gripped on both of their necks tightly. They looked up seeing Selah furious.

"You guys are acting like IDIOTS!" she yelled with tears of fury in her eyes.

"Selah…cool it, will ya?" Sanji asked grabbing her hand against his neck as he felt the force of her grip upon him.

"You guys better get your heads together or I'm going to do it for you," Selah threatened. She released them standing from her place as the two of them rose from their place.

"I'll be in my room," she informed heading down below deck feeling more upset than she ever felt.

"Geez, that girl can make a grip," Sanji commented rubbing his neck that still remained sore from the pressure.

"You guys okay?" Luffy asked as he went up to them.

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji replied looking out to where their musician departed. "I never seen her that mad before."

"Well I would be upset too if I ate a Devil Fruit. I mean your life completely changes and the past is no more," Usopp explained. Zolo departed from the deck towards his room.

"I'm going to take a nap," he muttered as he shut the door from behind him.


	8. Feeling Uncertain

_**Feeling Uncertain**_

Selah lay in her room, her thoughts rushing rapidly through her mind. _My old life has ended…_ she thought and looked over at her mirror. She didn't seem any different but she sure felt it. Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door. It swung open and Luffy was standing in front of it.

"Luffy?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you're all right. You looked really upset," he replied.

"You can come in if you want," Selah suggested and Luffy smiled sitting on her bed next to her with his legs crossed.

"What's wrong Selah?" Luffy asked looking at her.

"I just don't know what to think right now. I mean my life has changed completely because of this," Selah replied. "I almost killed someone if you hadn't stopped me."

"Eating the Fruit isn't that bad really, once you get used to it. I mean look," Luffy said stretching out his hand towards the end wall near the door. He laughed slightly. "You just gotta learn how to live with it that's all. The only problem is learning not to fall overboard again," Luffy explained with a smile. Selah laughed a bit and hugged him. "Thanks Luffy," she said and got up from her bed.

"No problem Selah," Luffy said and started running towards the deck.

She smiled a bit and went over towards Zolo's door. She tapped the door lightly; it was a little while until he opened it.

"What do you want?" he asked concerned. Selah sort of bowed her head a bit and finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she replied. Zolo just kind of looked at her.

"It's no big deal," he said and closed the door slightly. Selah suddenly pushed open the door.

"C'mon Zolo I really am sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way but I guess I was just scarred. Worried of what's going to happen you know? Besides I don't like making any of the crew upset," she explained. "Especially you after you saved me that night."

Zolo looked at her not knowing what to say. She sort of smiled at him and said, "Well see you later." She walked down the hall towards the shower. She took a quick cold shower; the water seemed to feel more pleasant now even if it was freezing. The water on the walls turned into thin sheets of ice as she rested her hand against them. She rushed into her room and gotten dressed. She wore her brown baggy pants and black shirt.

She went down the hall towards the kitchen and saw Sanji making lunch. She sort of peeked in and he turned slightly. He didn't see her at first and turned back to his cooking. Selah went inside and closed the door behind her. Sanji jumped a bit.

"Sanji?" she asked looking at him. He turned and looked at her.

"Hey my lovely, feeling better?" he asked concerned and smiling as if nothing serious happened.

"Yeah, I feel better," Selah replied. "I still feel bad about earlier when I hit you like that."

"Ah, don't sweat it, I'm used to girls hitting me hard to the ground. Especially from Nami," Sanji explained. Selah sort of smiled.

"Thanks Sanji," she said feeling a little relieved to get it off her chest. "Did you need any help?"

"Nope looks like everything's cool here," Sanji replied.

Selah went up onto the deck with Luffy and Usopp. They were sitting around the mast post on the center of the deck. She went over to join them, climbing onto the rope ladder leaning her back against it.

"Hey Selah, what's up?" Usopp asked smiling.

"Nothing," she replied. "What are you guys doing?"

"Luffy was telling me about my dad," Usopp replied.

"Was he a pirate too?" Selah asked with interest.

"Oh yes he was a great pirate of the seas," he explained. "I want to be a great sharp shooting pirate like him one day."

"Well how does Luffy know him?" she asked.

"I know him from my good friend Shanks, he's the one that gave me this hat," Luffy replied holding onto his straw hat.

Suddenly, Sanji's voice yelled, "Lunch is served!" outside the door. "All right food!" Luffy exclaimed and he and Usopp ran off below deck. Selah stayed in her place leaning her back against the rope latter that went up to the crow's nest. After a few moments she walked over towards the railing. She looked at her hands sort of concentrating. The mist of the seawater gathered and formed into a round piece of ice over her hand. _I could try to get the hang of this…_ she thought.

Nami came up from below deck. She looked at Selah with a smirk.

"So there is a little anger inside of you," Nami commented walking up towards her.

"Oh and you are the most innocent one here?" Selah asked sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that you can really get really cold hearted," Nami explained.

"Do you want to test my patience?" Selah asked looking at her a little irritated.

"Relax, I'm just saying…" Nami commented still smirking and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Perhaps you should think before you speak. It might actually help yourself without getting into trouble," Selah commented with a frown.

"You obviously don't know me too well. 'Trouble' and 'danger' is my life," Nami explained.

"That's why I don't trust everyone I meet on the streets," Selah said and walked down below deck into her room.

"Whatever," Nami commented with a smirk as Selah walked away feeling a sense of uncertainty and frustration as she went down below deck, leaving Nami alone to ponder on her own thoughts.


	9. Dead Man's Tavern

_**Dead Man's Tavern**_

The ship lingered on towards the setting sun looking out towards a town nearby. Selah looked out the window of her bedroom. The island became clearer as they moved along through the light crashing of waves. _Why are we heading for the island? _She thought and gotten out of her room and up towards the deck where the rest of the crew gathered.

"Hey Nami?" she asked rather loudly trying to get her attention. "Why are we going to the town nearby? We're not out of supplies already are we?"

"No, but there's going to be a nasty storm tonight so it's better off if we stop now before the wind starts to pick up," Nami replied.

"Storm?" Selah asked and turned around suddenly seeing a faint vision of gray clouds slowly coming towards their direction.

As they reached the docks the wind started to pick up. They tied up the boat and went below deck for a moment or so.

"Alright, get whatever you need, we're going to get something to eat. If anything happens we might have to stay in an inn close by if the storm gets any worse than it's supposed to be," Nami explained and everyone split up to their rooms grabbing their things. Selah grabbed her flute and met up with them on the deck. The crew gathered, Zolo with his swords, Usopp with his slingshot and Nami with her staff.

They walked down the ramp of the ship and went into the town. People were walking the streets towards their homes since it was nearly dark. The crew walked down the sand-covered street looking out at shops and taverns. Luffy stopped as he saw a sign hanging above him.

"Hey! How about this one?" Luffy asked with a smile. The sign read '_Dead Man's Tavern' _in big letters.

"That sounds promising," Selah commented.

"C'mon guys," Luffy commanded and started to walk in.

"Wait," Zolo demanded pulling Luffy back by his red vest.

"What's the matter Zolo?" Luffy asked.

"We gotta keep our guard up at all times. We are wanted for a large reward. So don't do anything stupid," Zolo replied letting him go.

"No problem," Luffy commented with a smile and walked in with the crew following from behind.

The tavern was crowded as anything. The bar was overloaded with large scruffy looking men, some with longer hair or beards. There were booths and wooden tables and chairs spread out around the room. Barrels of rum and beer lay on the sidewalls with people laughing and nearly falling beside them.

"Hey waitress!" Luffy sort of shouted with his arm up in the air. "Hey waitress over here!"

A lot of the visitors of the tavern turned to look at him making everyone seem silent. Finally a young woman came up to them with a smile.

"You guys need a table?" she asked.

"Sure," Luffy replied and he and the crew followed the waitress to a large empty booth. Luffy sat at the end of the table with Nami and Zolo. Usopp, Sanji and Selah sat on the other side of them. The waitress grabbed the crew some drinks and glided off towards the bar.

Selah looked around seeing some of the men stare in their direction. Suddenly Sanji's elbow sort of shoved her on the side. She looked at a shadowed man in the corner that seemed to glare his visible eyes towards them. She looked away suddenly feeling a sense of uneasiness. The waitress came back with some mugs of rum and put them all out in front of them and some loaves of bread that seemed almost stale. The woman let them be and went towards the bar where she was needed.

Zolo tasted the rum with no expression on his face. Usopp smelled the rum before tasting it; it was strong enough to make your nose burn. He tasted it and swallowed it with a disgusted expression on his face. Selah smelled it too but didn't take any; the smell was bad enough to handle. The bread seemed just as inedible. The outer surface was hard and it tasted old and foul. Luffy didn't care though he was just hungry enough not to really even think about the taste.

After a few moments of being at the booth, the man in the corner came up and stood next to Luffy. Luffy looked up and swallowed his chuck of bread that rested in his mouth. The crew looked at him curiously. He was a tall thin man wearing a trench coat and a black traveling hat that seemed to shadow his eyes as he looked at each of them.

"Newcomers I assume," the man commented with a smirk.

"What makes you care?" Usopp asked.

"Don't worry I'm not here to cause any trouble. Not if you do as I say anyway," the man replied.

"Do we know you?" Nami asked looking at him suspiciously.

"You probably don't," he replied. "But I know who you all are, especially your little friend here," he explained looking down at Luffy. "From what I hear you guys are worth a lot of money in these parts." He grabbed a piece of folded paper from his coat and opened it. It was a picture of Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Usopp and Sanji that he tore and kept with him.

Zolo looked over at him and sneered.

"And how exactly are you going to capture us all?" he asked.

"If you come with me quietly, it'll make things a lot easier. But if you argue my request, I'm afraid you'll make things much more difficult," the man replied. "So what's your choice?"

"Like we're going to let you take us that easily," Sanji replied with a frown on his face.

The man smirked with satisfaction. "I was hoping you would say that."

Suddenly a blade came out of his coat and aimed for Luffy.

_CLANG_!

Selah's blade from her flute stopped the man's weapon of going any closer to Luffy. She shoved the man back and stood up from the booth.

"You're not taking any of them without a fight," she commented with her blade at her side. The others stood up; Luffy looked at Selah with surprise and stood up next to her.

"Oh don't worry," the man said snapping his fingers. Suddenly, all the men in the tavern were armed and stood up surrounding them.

"I'm planning on taking you guys dead or alive."


	10. Dead Man's Tavern Part 2

_**Dead Man's Tavern**_

_**Part 2**_

"Oh don't worry," the man commented snapping his fingers. Suddenly all the men in the tavern were armed and surrounded them. "I'm going to take you in dead or alive."

"Not if I can help it," Zolo explained and drew out his swords jumping to the first group of men who attacked.

Swords were clanging against each other as they fought against Zolo; Nami swung her staff at the men coming after her. Luffy was smashing heads together with his rubber arms, knocking them out. Usopp shot his bullet like ammo at a man who pulled out his gun to shoot Zolo. The man's gun flew out of his hands and was hit by another shot causing him to fall against the floor.

Sanji was kicking the massive men onto the ground with extreme force making a dent onto the hard wooden floor. Selah fought the leading man. His blade hit hers with much force that it almost made her lose her balance. She struggled as the man leaning his weight against her blade. She suddenly kicked him in the stomach causing him to back away. She looked over at the table seeing the mugs of rum and had an idea.

The man charged her and Selah spilled the rum on the ground. She put her hand in the puddle and froze it making a sheet of ice on the floor. The man was stunned and slipped before he could get a chance to react. She formed a massive icicle from her hands and it had a sharp point on the end. Zolo had a guy coming towards him from behind.

"Zolo heads up!" she yelled and threw the icicle at a rapid speed. He saw it and immediately ducked. The man behind him got hit in the stomach by the point that he was literally bleeding from the force of it. Usopp shot a few guys in the face with his ammo as they came up from behind. Nami was beating the men all around her. As soon as Luffy made his rubber kick, the whole room was full of defeated men.

Suddenly, Selah's neck was head locked with massive force. The leader gotten up from the floor and pulled out a pistol from his coat.

"Hold her still for me," he ordered to his crewmate that held Selah in his grasp.

"Selah!" Luffy yelled. Suddenly another gun click was heard and the crew turned towards the bar. A stout man with a white beard and no hair had a shotgun in his grip.

"If anybody moves the girl gets it," the leader explained.

"Guys don't just stop him!" Selah ordered.

"Keep your guard down!" Zolo commanded.

"Are you crazy? The lunatic is going to shoot her!" Sanji exclaimed.

"You heard me cook. Keep your guard down!" Zolo exclaimed.

Nami suddenly began to sneak over behind the bar and went behind the old man with the gun. She hit him across the head with the staff and knocked him out onto the floor. Selah was busy concentrating her body to become colder. The leader smiled as he saw her shiver.

"Scared little girl? Well I would be too if I had a gun pointed at me," the man explained.

"Than you'd probably be scared now," Nami commented having the shotgun pointed at him.

"Foolish girl, you think that's going to stop me from shooting your friend?" he asked. Nami suddenly shot a bullet and it hit the man behind Selah in the arm that he fell over in agony.

"You're going to pay for that," he said pointing his pistol at her. Zolo suddenly came behind him putting the tip of his blade near his throat.

"One move and I'll slit your throat," Zolo explained. One of the men that was knocked out suddenly reloaded his pistol pointing it at Zolo.

Selah was starting to see her breath as she gotten colder and colder. She formed a small group of sharp icicles and levitated it towards the man pointing his gun at Zolo at a rapid speed. The man was finally dead having the tiny sharp pieces of ice struck deep inside of him. The leading man pointed the gun towards her now.

"Let's see if you can shatter like the ice demon you are," he commented and finally shot his bullet at her. Selah concentrated and turned into complete ice before the bullet hit her.

The crew was in awe. She did shatter like ice into a million pieces.

"SHE SHATTERED!" Usopp exclaimed in shock and terror.

Zolo was as shocked as ever seeing a person like that just shatter like fragile glass. The leader laughed in satisfaction.

"DEMON!" Zolo exclaimed and slit him in the throat making him die on the ground with his gory blood spilt on the floor.

"Is she dead?" Luffy asked looking around at the shattered pieces on the floor.

Suddenly, the shattered ice was floating into the air. It moved into a circular motion at a rapid speed and as the cold air slowly eased, Selah's body was back into view. She opened her eyes wearily and sort of fell on her knees lightly and bowed her head, breathing heavily of exhaustion.

"Selah?" Sanji asked in amazement. Zolo knelt in front of her.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked breathing heavily, her eyes looking up at him wearily.

"We're fine," Luffy replied as Selah turned her head weakly looking at everyone's shocked expression.

"Are you alright?" Usopp asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I just need some…sleep," she replied and leaned forward onto Zolo. He caught her and looked at the crew.

"C'mon let's get back to the ship before we get some more intruders," Nami explained and Zolo picked up Selah carrying her towards the boat behind them.


	11. Sacrifice?

_**Sacrifice?**_

The crew went outside the tavern into the dark, cloudy night towards the docks. Zolo still carried Selah in his arms as she slept. They finally got to the Going Merry and went down below deck.

"I'm going to make some dinner. That tavern place was just too distasteful," Sanji commented and went into the kitchen starting their late dinner.

"Zolo you can put Selah back in her room. I think she'll be better off if she gets a little rest in," Nami explained and Zolo nodded walking out towards the hallway.

He went towards her room and opened the door. He laid Selah onto her bed and stared at her for a moment. _Why would she do that for us? _He thought and shrugged starting his way out of the room. He met everyone in the dining room as Sanji brought out a rather smaller amount of food onto the table. They sat down not saying anything at first that it was almost completely silent.

"You think Selah's going to be okay?" Luffy asked curiously munching on a chicken drumstick.

"Not sure," Sanji replied. "She seemed exhausted."

"I've never seen anyone take a hit like that before," Nami commented with her chin resting within her hand.

"Yeah I mean she just shattered like a broken mirror," Usopp added. "I thought she was as good as gone."

"What I still don't get is why she risked her life on the line?" Sanji asked leaning his one arm behind the chair. "I mean she could've been killed."

Zolo just sat there with his head bowed down a bit and his arms crossed.

"Something bothering you Zolo?" Luffy asked. There was silence for a moment.

"I'm going to bed," he replied and gotten up from the table heading out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Usopp asked. Luffy shrugged not knowing what to say.

"He had a rough night, just leave him," Nami replied.

"Actually I think I'm going to hit the hay myself," Sanji explained and gotten up from the table. "Sleep tight you guys."

---

Zolo lay on his bed not able to sleep. _'Let's see if you shatter like the ice demon you are,' _the voice of the man commented in his mind. The image of Selah shattering from the bullet seemed to come up. He suddenly remembered the look on her face when she looked at him wearily. _Why? Why did you sacrifice for us?_ Zolo questioned in his mind. _'I wouldn't want to get you upset, especially after you saved my life,' _Selah's voice replied in his mind.

He stared at the ceiling of his room his thoughts questioning rapidly in his mind. He moaned in frustration for he couldn't get the thought of sleep through his mind. Before he knew it, about an hour passed by. He finally gotten up from his bed and headed out towards the hall. He stopped at Selah's door and looked through the slight crack of her door. She still lay on her bed where he had left her sleeping soundlessly. Without thinking he sort of walked in as quietly as he came. He closed the door slightly and sat down on the floor across from her leaning his back against the wall. Selah's eyes opened slowly and looked over seeing Zolo.

"Zolo?" she asked and sat up.

"Hey," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Zolo replied. She smiled slightly.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked sitting up with her feet out on the side of her bed.

"Yeah, everyone's fine," Zolo replied. "Everyone was worried if you were going to be okay."

"I'm alright. Just tired," Selah explained with her head down looking at the floor.

"Why did you do it?" Zolo suddenly questioned out of curiosity.

"Friends help friends. I don't know what I would do if one of you got hurt," Selah replied. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Thank you," Selah commented. Zolo looked up at her for a moment.

"For what?" he asked.

"Saving me that night, the night of the storm," she replied.

"Don't mention it," Zolo commented sort of looking away from her. Selah looked at him curiously and smiled. She got down from her bed and towards him. She knelt down beside him and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Zolo was stunned, as he looked back at her his face slightly blushing. Selah looked at him for a moment and he suddenly cleared his throat.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep," he said and rose from the floor.

"Sleep well," Selah said and he looked at her.

"See you in the morning," he commented and walked out the door leaving her in the room pondering on her thoughts.

Selah closed her door smiling joyfully feeling a sense of comfort rush through her. She went to her bed and laid on her back allowing her mind to wander and fantasize her most loving thoughts. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, allowing the night to prolong as enjoyed her dreams.


	12. Feelings

_**Feelings**_

The sun's rays peeked into the window of the room, the water swaying the boat lightly back and forth. The ship took off from the docks a few hours ago that they were in open sea. Selah opened her eyes sitting up and leaning on her arms. There was a soothing silence filling in the room; only the sound of the wind and waves seemed to be heard. She got up from her bed putting on a light blue shirt with a tan blouse with blue and brown vertical stripes over top of it and a pair of jeans. She brushed her hair real quick and went out into the hallways.

Sanji was in the kitchen making breakfast for the sleeping crew. He was just about done when Selah walked in. He turned off everything and got everything ready for whoever was going to eat when they had gotten up from their slumber. As soon as he turned around his eyes just brightened.

"Selah, you're awake," he commented with a grin. For some reason he looked different to her, probably because he was wearing something else rather than his suit. He wore a dark brown button-down shirt with black pants making him seem more casual.

"Wow Sanji you look…different," Selah sort of commented without realizing.

"Ya think? Well it's not bad to get out of that suit every once in a while I guess," Sanji explained with a smile. Selah smiled back.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be alright. All I think I needed was sleep," Selah replied.

"Well you definitely look better than last night," Sanji commented. "We were all worried about ya."

Selah seemed silent for a moment. She suddenly remembered the look on their faces when she formed back into her normal self at the tavern. The feeling of shock and worriment seemed to fill their expressions.

"Why did you do it? You could've been killed," Sanji asked.

"I would rather risk my own life than any of yours. I mean you're my friends," Selah replied. Sanji suddenly hugged her, making her shocked in confusion at first.

"I'd never let you get hurt," he explained. She could feel his arms tightening slightly around her. Selah finally wrapped her arms around his lower back and hugged him back for a moment.

"Thank you," she commented and letting go of him. "Well I'm going to be up on the deck, call me if you need anything all right?" she explained and went out above deck.

No one was around which made it seem quiet and peaceful than before. Her thoughts seemed to linger. _Do they care about me that much? _She thought and looked down at the water. Suddenly she heard a click of a door. She turned her head slightly seeing a figure but it wasn't too clear to her knowing who it was exactly.

"Hey Selah," the voice said and she suddenly realized it was Luffy. He stood next to her leaning his arms against the railing.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," she commented smiling.

"Well that's because you were out of it since last night," Luffy explained.

"Yeah, I guess I was a little out of it," Selah agreed and looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"Who me? Well yeah I guess so," Luffy replied. "Why?"

"Just making sure my captain was okay that's all. I mean I don't want you being bent out of shape if you're preparing to be king of the pirates," she replied.

"Gee thanks Selah," he commented smiling. They looked at each other for a moment.

"So what gave you the idea of going to the Grand Line?" she asked with interest.

"Well I want to be just like Gold Roger, the best pirate in history. I want to fine One Piece and be destined as the King of the Pirates just like my hero," Luffy replied. Selah smiled at his confidence.

"You have a great confidence in yourself don't you?"

"Yep, but I also trust my crew. I mean I couldn't find anyone better," Luffy replied. "You had some pretty cool moves with those outlaws."

The two of them laughed and talked away at each other. Zolo came out opening the door and saw the two of them talking. _Looks like our captain is bonding well with her,_ he thought smiling a bit. Suddenly Luffy turned his head and spotted Zolo in his place.

"Mornin' Zolo," he commented happily grinning.

"Same to you captain. Sanji's got food waiting for you," Zolo explained and Luffy jumped to his feet and went down below deck.

"Spending some time with the captain I see," Zolo commented.

"Yeah he's a great kid, a lot of confidence and self-esteem, you know?" Selah replied and sat up onto the rail.

"He's not too bad," he agreed and sat beside her. She looked over at him. He was sort of silent thinking deeply into his mind.

"What's on your mind?" Selah asked curiously.

"…Nothing," Zolo replied and was still silent after that. He finally got to his feet and left her there for her mind filled up in question.

_Later that night…_

Usopp was walking down the hallway suddenly seeing Selah's door open. He walked over towards the opened room and saw her lying in her bed.

"Hey," he commented as he went into the room. "You missed dinner, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Selah replied.

"I doubt it, no one just doesn't eat for no reason," Usopp explained in disbelief.

"All right just come in and close the door will you?" Selah suggested and Usopp did what he was told and sat next to her on her bed.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about Zolo, he just seems like he's trying to avoid something. What I don't know. I mean ever since last night he's been acting differently around me," Selah explained.

"Now that I think of it he was acting a little strange during dinner," Usopp commented. "The others were talking about last night and Sanji mentioned you would do anything for us if we were in trouble. That's when Zolo seemed a little to himself and he just left to his room. I'm telling you I can't understand him at times," Usopp explained.

"Do you think he likes me? I mean…um," Selah asked trying to figure out words to use.

"Why do you ask?" Usopp asked rather interested.

"…I don't know. I guess in a way I feel like I'm a little more protected around him," Selah replied.

"Oh, I get it," Usopp commented. "You have a crush on the swordsman," he said winking at her.

"Usopp!" Selah exclaimed smiling at his comments. "Look just promise you wouldn't mention it to him."

"Don't worry Selah, you're secret safe with me," Usopp explained and Selah smiled.

"Thanks Usopp."


	13. On the Wanted List

_**On the Wanted List**_

The waves seemed to get rougher as the crew reached further towards a town nearby. Selah woken up stretching her arms and saw that the crew was out onto the deck. She got up and joined them for they were getting ready for tying down the ship at the docks. Nami was out in front of the boat looking at a map that she was holding in her hands.

"Where we at Nami?" Selah asked walking next to her.

"We're at one of the Forbidden Isles right here," Nami replied pointing her finger at the mark. Zolo, Usopp and Luffy were tying down the ship with one of the dock posts. Selah and Nami walked down the ramp of the boat while Sanji, Zolo and Usopp came from behind. Luffy ran in front.

"This town is _**BIG**!_" Luffy exclaimed and ran off looking at the stores that seemed crowded as anything.

"Looks like we'll find loads of stuff here," Nami commented as she and Selah explored the town up in front. Selah looked around seeing that Zolo and Sanji split up going their separate directions. She turned around seeing Nami eyeing something or someone out in front of her. She smirked at a thought in her mind. "I'll catch up with you later," she explained and went into the crowd towards her target.

Selah looked around the town and something suddenly caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head and looked over on a nearby wall; walking over to it, she noticed it was a wanted list of pirates and so-called criminals. She glanced at the pictures, some she had recognized from parts of her town and other towns they had traveled to for the past few days. Suddenly, she was wide-eyed. Luffy's picture was on the center of the wall.

_Oh no, _she thought taking the picture down and looking at the information and rewards. She glanced back up suddenly seeing along with Luffy's priceless portrait, Zolo, Nami, Sanji and Usopp were all claimed as well.

_This is extremely not good,_ she thought anxiously. She looked around desperately trying to find any of her crewmates. Nami just disappeared into the crowds, who knew where the heck Luffy was at the time, and where the heck is Usopp and Sanji when there was going to be a crisis at hand if they weren't too careful. She suddenly found Zolo glancing at one of the store windows.

She ran up to him eagerly and stood next to him.

"Zolo, we're not safe here, look," she demanded and handed him Luffy's wanted portrait.

"Looks like the Navy got here before we did," Zolo commented.

"He's not the only one that's up there," Selah explained. "You, Nami, Usopp and Sanji are on their top list too. If you're not too careful you could be arrested for sure."

"You shouldn't worry too much about this. For all we know we're wanted pirates all over the seas," Zolo commented. "We just can't stick out too much that's all."

Suddenly there was uproar of someone's voice about a few yards away.

"Whoever that is doesn't sound too happy," Zolo said. Suddenly they saw Nami running down the street with something held within her grasp. "And now I think I know why."

"Nami! What's wrong with you? You're on the wanted posters and already I can see why these guys want to have you arrested," Selah exclaimed with disbelief.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't figure the guy was a Naval officer in disguise," Nami replied aggravatingly.

"Where's Luffy?" Selah asked.

"How should I know? I haven't seen the runt since we got here," Nami replied forcefully.

"HEY GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY YOU THIEF!" the man in the crowd exclaimed in anger as he ran out to get her. Nami ran but two other Naval officers caught her.

"Nami!" Zolo exclaimed forcing out his three swords. Selah took out her flute allowing the blade to burst out the end of it. They were suddenly surrounded. "NAMI I WILL RESCUE YOU!" Sanji exclaimed coming from the depths of the crowd and kicking the guards hard and out of the way. Nami broke free from their grasp but they were still crowded.

Almost instantly, an explosion came in the front of the officers, making them become more alert. Usopp was on top of a one-story building with his slingshot at his side.

"Don't worry guys Usopp the Great will save you…ahhh!" he exclaimed suddenly losing balance and getting into the center of the officers. "Or not," he commented cowering behind Zolo.

"Nice going you two, we're still stuck here," Nami exclaimed angrily.

"Where's Luffy?" Sanji asked looking around.

"I don't know but wherever he is I hope he has a chance to reconsider coming back this way," Zolo replied.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great bounty hunter Roronoa Zolo," a man replied coming out of the crowd. He was a rather built man seeming about Zolo's height wearing a leather jacket with jeans and sunglasses.

"I finally caught you after all my months of searching you're finally in my grasp. The boss will surely pay me triple for catching both you and your priceless crew," he explained with a rather anxious tone.

"And who might you be?" Zolo asked in concern keeping his swords tightly in his grip.

"The civilians call me Blaze," the man replied with a smirk of amusement on his face. "Want to see why?"

A large flame came from his hand turning massive like a comet hitting the atmosphere. The crew looked at it with awe. "So I'll give you a choice to save you from getting you burnt to crisp. Come with me to HQ and we'll see what'll take us there," Blaze explained.

"Yeah right like I'm listening to a hot-headed guy like you," Zolo commented with his blade held within his mouth.

"Fine I'll start with you first," Blaze accepted with a smile of amusement. His hand formed a huge fireball and it was coming right towards the swordsman.

Zolo dodged it and large numbers came flying after him. He dodged each one of them until a vast comet-like fireball came towards him. He looked at it wide-eyed, starting to feel the rushing heat pass his skin making drip small beads of sweat. It was nearly a foot in front of him and then…


	14. Blaze

_**Blaze**_

A vast fireball came towards the stunned and stiff Zolo. It came closer and closer making the heat almost unbearable. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze and the heat began to fade. Zolo opened his eyes seeing Selah forcing her cold mists of ice surround the fireball with much power. It froze and fell on the stone ground causing the frozen sphere to shatter into so many tiny pieces.

"What the?" Blaze questioned and suddenly smiled in amusement. Zolo and the others were wide-eyed not knowing what to think.

"SHE JUST FROZE THAT FIREBALL!" Usopp exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah not to mention it shattered like a sheet of glass," Sanji added.

"If you hurt any of my crew I will make sure you will regret it," Selah threatened but Blaze just smirked.

"So you are with them now are you?" he asked. "Well in that case this'll be even more rewarding."

He charged her with flaming fists at full speed.

"Selah!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Go I'll take care of hot-head," Selah commanded and the crew looked at each other and started battling the surrounding guards.

Selah made ice on the ground below where Blaze stood, making him fall backwards onto the ground. She blasted her ice onto his fists causing his fiery hands to extinguish. It wasn't as affective as it seemed; flames jumped back up surrounding his hands. He punched in her direction furiously. She dodged as much as she could until she finally a large foot hit her in the stomach.

The crew was busy with the guards; more and more kept on coming their way.

"Why don't they quit it already?" Zolo asked in frustration as he slashed his swords at his opponents.

"I don't know but they're really starting to tick me off," Sanji replied as he knocked out another group of the remaining guards.

"Where the heck is Luffy?" Nami asked rather annoyed as she hit a Naval officer with her staff. Usopp was above them back onto the roof shooting out his bullets with his slingshot; a majority of them were hit directly in the face.

Blaze threw a massive punch down near Selah as she lay there on the ground. She straightened up. _That was too close, _she thought and charged him. As soon as she got a few feet near formed small, sharp-pointed icicles that levitated in the air. She forced them into a rapid speed. Blaze just smirked forming a fiery shield around him, leaving the ice to melt into a large puddle out in front of him.

His fist moved behind him as he had gotten ready to punch; Selah instinctively formed a fast ice wall arise from the puddle. That didn't stop him, his fist went right through the wall without ease and it shattered in the middle with the rest melting from the heat of his hands. Another fireball came rushing towards her and hit her directly. She could feel the sting and burn of the heat rush through her body that she clasped onto the ground breathing heavily. She suddenly felt weak and unable to get up from her place.

Blaze walked up to her and kneeled next to her with a smirk. His hand grasped onto her neck allowing the pressure increase that she would suffocate. Selah grasped her hands on his arm tightly. _Can't…breathe, _she thought as she struggled.

"You're mine now," Blaze commented making his hand tighten and allowing heat to form.

"HANDS OFF MY FRIEND!" a voice cried out and suddenly a long leg kicked Blaze off of Selah. She sat up a bit seeing it was Luffy.

"Where were you kid? We could've needed your help," Zolo explained as he and the rest of the crew managed to get the last of the Naval officers.

"Sorry," Luffy apologized and knocked out Blaze on the ground. Luffy looked over and saw Selah on the ground. "Are you all right?"

Selah just nodded, not saying anything.

"C'mon let's just get what we need and ditch this joint," Sanji commanded and they gotten everything quickly.

Selah picked up her flute from the ground and stored the blade back in its place. As she passed Blaze she paused. She looked out at the others and walked on. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand lay right next to her head.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Luffy commanded.

"Don't you dare move runt. If you take one last move I swear I'll cast her into flames," Blaze threatened.

Zolo got in front and glared at the man.

"Let her go!" he commanded.

"Looks like you'll do anything for this girl," Blaze commented smirking at him with amusement.

"Enough games. Let her go!" Zolo commanded.

Selah looked at him with shock. She closed her eyes and concentrated; she laid both her hands on Blaze's arm and froze it completely. He could feel the cold to his bones.

"Selah Move!" Zolo demanded and threw the sword at him and hit him directly in the stomach.

Blaze gasped for breath his sunglasses fallen off revealing his eyes screaming the pain and agony within him. He fell on the ground lifeless covered in his blood. Zolo went passed Selah and grabbed his sword out of the dead man. His face seemed expressionless as he walked back towards the crew.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested and headed off towards the docks. The crew followed them without question. Selah looked back at the dead man, as he lay on the ground with his officers surrounding him, unconscious or dead. She finally followed the others pondering in her mind of what just happened.

They set off to sea as the hot sun began to dive underneath the horizon. Selah went down below deck and into the bathroom washing off her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. _Was he that concerned about my life on the line? _She thought in question. She went out of the bathroom and into her bedroom lying down on her bed.

Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji sat in the dining room pondering. Nami was fiddling with something in her pocket.

"I can't believe how many officers that guy had. I mean they just kept on coming," Sanji commented.

"Yeah I wasted half of my ammo shooting those guys," Usopp agreed.

"And where were you Luffy? We could've gotten killed if you haven't shown up on time," Nami asked anxiously.

"Sorry I kind of gotten lost and some guys recognized me so I was running all over the place," Luffy replied.

"By the way, what did you take from the Naval officer?" Sanji asked looking at Nami.

"Just some money that was from his pocket and perhaps a ring he was carrying. Nothing big," Nami replied and took out the ring from her pocket.

"It obviously was a big deal if the guy ran after you like that," Usopp commented.

"Whatever, I got out of it without too much trouble," Nami explained.

"Speak for yourself my legs are going to be aching until morning," Sanji commented with a frown on his face.

"So does that mean we're not having any dinner?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing new by any chance," Sanji replied.

"But I'm HUUNGRY," Luffy whined.

"Then go make a sandwich or somethin'," Sanji suggested. "Right now I'm just not that stable."

Luffy frowned leaning his head on the table in disappointment.

"Hey have you seen Zolo by any chance?" Usopp asked.

"He went to bed. I can tell he was really stressed out," Nami replied.

"Hmm," Usopp sighed as he thought of what Zolo's expression looked like as he passed the dead man. _Maybe he is concerned about Selah a little more than what everyone thinks, _he thought. "I'm going to hit the hay," he commented and gotten out of the chair and into the hallway.


	15. Bottling it Up

_**Bottling it Up**_

Selah allowed her thoughts to question and wander that she felt that time was running slower by the minute. Her body felt exhausted but her mind wouldn't allow her to drift off into slumber. She got up looking at the mirror of her bureau. She stood there for a moment wondering what she should think or do. Finally she walked out of her room slowly but quietly enough not to wake any of her crewmates down the hall.

She suddenly paused at Zolo's door that was partly open. _Go in…_ her mind commanded but in some way she was held back. She looked through the door seeing Zolo sleep soundly on his bed. _Why? _She questioned. She closed the door lightly and went out towards the deck.

Walking out towards the side rail, moon and its rays shined dimly upon it. The wind seemed to have picked up just a bit to give a cool gentle breeze. Selah stood there in all thought looking out towards the stars as the still water rocked the boat just slightly. Suddenly a small _click_ was heard from the door. She turned her head in curiosity and shock. Zolo stood there like a living shadow.

"Hey," Selah commented. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not as soundly as I hoped," Zolo replied as he walked over beside her. Selah didn't know what to say at first.

"Are you all right?" she asked looking over towards him. Zolo just stared at his reflection in the water.

"I'm fine," he replied. After a moment he looked over at her. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Do you want me to just ignore you?" Selah asked. "Or do you want me to care and at least let me ask you how you're feeling?"

Zolo kind of smiled a bit. "I guess I would hate it if you ignored me."

"Can I ask you something?" Selah began looking at her reflection.

"Shoot," Zolo replied looking towards her.

"Why did you always keep your guard down when I'm held hostage?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he replied.

"Why I'm just your crewmember, right?" she asked. Zolo was silent for a moment. "Or is there more to it?"

Zolo was still silent not giving a reply. Selah looked at him curiously.

"Zolo?" she asked tilting her head towards him, seeing his expression was neutral.

"I…" Zolo began but than sighed. "I'm going to bed," he finished and walked off back below deck to his room.

_The next morning…_

The crew was up and about in the morning. They all went up to the deck after Sanji had made breakfast for them. Selah came out tired and glanced at Zolo as he sat on the rail lifting a massive amount of weights. He sort of glanced over towards her until she went to the down the steps to the lower deck and towards the front of the boat. Usopp and Luffy were playing a card game on the lower deck.

As Selah walked passed them, Usopp began to wonder. _She doesn't seem like herself, _he thought and got up from his place and walked over towards her.

"Hey," he said trying to get her attention. She turned her head slightly.

"Hey Usopp," she said and looked back towards the ocean.

"You feeling okay Selah? You don't seem like yourself this morning," Usopp questioned.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You know you can't hide anything from me. I've been a master liar all my life," Usopp explained with a bit of pride in his voice. "Now what's the matter?"

"…It's just I don't think Zolo really likes me like a thought he did," Selah replied. "He just seems to make my mind run down with questions ever since the day of the storm."

"You know what I think…I think he's just trying to deny the fact that he might be falling for you," Usopp explained. "The only reason I say that is because he might be telling himself that it would become a weakness to him if he falls for anyone."

Selah looked at him then up at Zolo for a moment. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," she commented and went towards below deck. Zolo glanced over at Usopp who seemed to have an expression of concern written on his face.

_What were they talking about? _He thought as he lifted his weights from the railing. _Why do I care? _He questioned as if it was some typical thing.

_Later…_

Sanji, Usopp and Zolo were in the dining room sitting rather quietly; Usopp had the thought in his mind about Selah as he glanced over at the bored Zolo. Sanji had his feet up on the table just relaxing in a sense. Zolo seemed to have something on his mind though.

_Why did she ask that? Does she even care about me? _He questioned with much thought.

"Hey Zolo, you all right over there?" Sanji asked questioning Zolo's blank expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zolo replied keeping his head tilted towards the table as he leaned against his crossed arms.

_Zolo obviously has his mind on something…_ Usopp commented in his thoughts as he glanced over at him.

"C'mon Zolo what's on your mind? Spit it out would ya?" Sanji asked concerned.

"Nothing…just pipe down and leave me alone," Zolo replied and got up from his chair and out towards the deck.

"What's got him so tense?" Sanji asked as Zolo left the room. Not a moment later, Selah walked into the room. Sanji's eyes stared in wonder with his heart-shaped eyes. "There you are my lovely. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I guess. What time is it?" Selah asked.

"About noon my sweet. Now that I think of it, I should start making lunch," Sanji commented and rushed into the kitchen. Selah sort of smiled and looked over at Usopp. She sat down in a chair across from him.

"How you feeling Selah?" he asked.

"I guess better rested. Other than that the same," Selah replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Zolo just went up to the deck and Luffy's taking a nap," Usopp explained. "I don't know where Nami is."

"Is he feeling alright? Zolo I mean," Selah asked.

"Not sure, he definitely had something on his mind though. He got a little ticked off at Sanji just before you walked in," Usopp explained.

Selah stared out the window for a moment and finally got up to go out to the deck.

She looked around her finding no sight of him. "Looking for something?" a voice asked and she quickly turned around seeing Zolo sitting on the railing above the steps.

"I was wondering where you were," Selah commented.

"Well I'm right here," Zolo commented and jumped down to the bottom deck. "What do you need me for?" he asked as he walked closer towards her.

"Nothing…I was just wondering how you're doing? You seem like you have a lot on your mind," she explained.

"Nothing that would interest you," Zolo commented with a serious-like tone.

"Look what's the matter? It could be better if you talk about it rather than bottle it up then finally burst," Selah recommended.

"I told you that it is nothing," he defended. Selah looked at him with a frown and started to get frustrated.

"I'm just asking if you're okay," she informed with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"WILL YOU JUST ACCEPT MY ANSWER ALREADY! I SAID IT WAS NOTHING AND I'M FINE!" Zolo defended suddenly getting irritated. Selah was silent for a moment not knowing what to say.

"FINE BE A JERK BUT DON'T TAKE WHATEVER IS BOTHERING YOU OUT ON ME!" she exclaimed and then walked quickly back to the lower deck.

Usopp saw as she walked by. "What was with all the yelling up there?" he asked but he got nothing in response; she just went back into her room shutting the door not knowing what to say or think.

Zolo went wide-eyed at her response.

"AH! I'm such an idiot!" he exclaimed in frustration. He seemed to mutter curses under his breath as he paced up and down the deck with his swords gripped tightly in his hands. He stayed up on the deck waving his swords around in his different practice positions. He felt as if he was hit hard in the head and gotten so worked up that his positions seemed fierce.

Finally he sat down leaning against the sidewall of the ship with his arms and legs crossed out in front of him. _Why does she care? She probably hates me now,_ he thought with his thoughts going off like a bullet shooting out of a pistol. He finally leaned his head back and closed his eyes falling asleep as the sun rose on the deck and the heat back to build making him feel even more exhausted that he doze off rather quickly.


	16. A Secret Brought Out

_**A Secret Brought Out**_

Usopp just stared down the hall wondering what just happened. Sanji came into the room with the lunch dish with a smile on his face.

"Here you are my lovely," Sanji commented and suddenly realizing Selah wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" he asked looking around.

"I think she's back in her room. I don't know why but she looked upset," Usopp replied.

"Was that what the ruckus was out on the deck?" Sanji asked concerned.

"I guess, she went up to see if Zolo was all right, next thing you know she's running back towards her room," Usopp explained.

"My poor sweet, I would never hurt her," Sanji commented. "I'm going to see if she's okay," he explained and went down the hallway towards her room.

The door was partly opened from out in the hallway. He looked inside seeing she was on her bed leaning on her side with one arm behind her head. He walked inside slowly and quietly.

"Selah?" he asked trying to get her attention. As he spoke she nearly jumped.

"Sanji?" she asked and sat up letting her feet dangle at the side of her bed. "What are you doing here?" She wiped off a small tear under her eye.

"Usopp said you looked rather upset. I could to see for myself," Sanji replied standing by the door. Selah just looked at him not knowing what to say.

"You could sit down if you want to," Selah suggested and moved over leaving space on her bed.

Sanji's eyes widened and then smiled a little obeying her request. He sat down beside her and looked over to her as she glanced down at the floor.

"C'mon tell me what's the matter," Sanji requested with a comforting voice.

"I guess I just thought differently about him that's all," Selah explained in a soft voice.

"Who?" Sanji asked concerned.

"Zolo," she replied with a little bit of hesitation of telling him. "He probably hates me right now."

"Don't worry about him. He just needs a little time to cool down," Sanji explained. "Besides, I'm right here for you," he added and put his arm around her without hesitation.

Selah didn't know what to think. She looked up at him for a moment. He suddenly had both of his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly.

"I promise I'd never hurt you," he commented into her ear.

"I know you wouldn't, I know," Selah replied and backed away just a bit to look at him.

She leaned in kissing him on the cheek. His eyes went in shock but then in wonder as he stared back at her.

"Thanks Sanji," she commented and gotten up from her bed but immediately was stopped by Sanji.

"Wait," he said and stood up facing her. Before she knew it, Sanji rushed in kissing her on the lips with his hands around her neck. She was in shock and sort of pushed him back forcing him to let go.

"Sanji!" she exclaimed in shock. Sanji just looked at her not knowing if he did something wrong or right.

"I'm sorry my sweet, guess I got a little carried away," he explained with a smile.

"Just don't do it again," Selah demanded softly.

"C'mon, lunch is out there waiting for you," Sanji said and they both went into the dining room.

When they appeared in the dining room, both Usopp and the awoken Luffy were stuffing down the food down their throats. The plate was nearly clean without food.

"Hey you guys! What's up with you eating all of the food?" Sanji asked.

"Sorry Sanji, but I was starving after I woke up," Luffy replied with a full stomach that made him look ten times heavier.

"Don't worry I got some more in the kitchen," Sanji whispered over to Selah and they went behind the doors into the kitchen.

"Good thing I didn't put all of that on the plate," he commented grabbing a plate and dishing out some of the food. "Here you go my sweet."

"Thanks," Selah said and grabbed the plate from his hands and sat down on the side counter.

"You eat up while I fish this out to Zolo," he commented carrying a plate in his hand and walking out towards the deck.

Zolo was leaning on the side rail thinking rapidly resting his chin in the palm of his hand staring out into the water.

"Hey sword boy, here's your lunch," Sanji pointed out putting the plate out in front of him. "Dig in," he commanded and Zolo picked some of the food up with his hands staring at it for a moment.

"So I heard your commotion with Selah," Sanji began.

"Yeah what about it?" Zolo asked and ate some portions of the food.

"Well she seemed pretty upset to tell you the truth," Sanji replied.

"It's not my problem," Zolo commented still not looking at him.

"You're a self-centered pain in the rear you know that?" Sanji commented taking out one of his cigarettes. "I have no idea why this girl cares about you."

Zolo stopped and choked for a moment and as soon as he regained composure he glared at Sanji.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Like you care," Sanji replied. Zolo got mad and grabbed the chef by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright love-cook, spit it out or I'll force it out on you," Zolo demanded.

"Jeez calm down would ya? If you let your filthy hands off of me I might just tell you," Sanji explained. Zolo stared at him for a second and loosened his grip.

"Spit it out," he commanded.

"I said 'I don't know why that girl cares about you?' ya happy now?" Sanji asked in frustration. "Whatever crap you said to her really hit her too. She thinks you hate her," he explained.

Zolo's eyes sort of widened as he stared at the ground.

"Why do you care anyways? It's not like you like her," Sanji questioned but than paused for a second. Zolo was still staring at the ground his mind moving rapidly with thoughts. Sanji suddenly smirked.

"I can't believe it. The fearless swordsman is in love with our musician," he teased with much amusement.

"Shut it love-cook!" Zolo exclaimed. "I don't love her and I don't need you nagging on me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say sword boy," Sanji commented walking off of the deck down below throwing his cigarette away in the water.

_Idiot Sanji, who does he think he is? I don't love her… _Zolo insulted in his thoughts. Suddenly, Selah came above deck opening the door from the kitchen. He looked over in her direction and suddenly felt an awkward queasiness. Selah didn't feel too invited either as she stared over at Zolo.

"Hey," she finally said breaking the silence between them.

"Oh uh hey," Zolo said straightening up a bit. Selah walked over to him and sat on the rail next to him.

"Look…I'm uh…sorry about earlier," Zolo brought up. Selah looked over at him making him feeling more nervous not to mess things up again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm kind of used to being yelled since the day I was fired," Selah replied looking down at the floor.

"Look Selah I know I been a little rough lately but I can't change that. If you're still angry with me can I at least make it up to you?" he asked almost anxiously.

Selah hopped down off of the rail and walked a few paces in front of her thinking with her arms crossed out in front of her.

"Look if it makes it any easier for you could we at least be friends?" Zolo asked starting to get impatient. Selah turned around facing him for a moment. She walked to him slowly and went in front of him. She smiled a bit and then quickly wrapped her arms around him forcefully.

"Yeah we could still be friends," she said and hugged him tightly. Zolo was stunned at first but then returned the hug. She pushed him back playfully and smiled.

"And to make up for your rudeness, how 'bout a fight to bring you down on the ground?" she asked and Zolo smiled.

"You're on."


	17. A Bit of a Dilemma

_**A Bit of a Dilemma**_

The next morning, everyone's attitude seemed to ease down. Selah was walking around the deck acting like her normal self while Zolo was working out on the upper stage of the deck. Sanji was cleaning dishes after Luffy and the others ate a big meal of breakfast. Usopp and Luffy were hanging up in the crow's nest looking out for any islands that may be coming their way. Nami was down in the room next to the kitchen looking at her maps on the table.

Selah watched Zolo as he trained on the upper deck. He was doing his one-handed push-ups with his legs perfectly vertical in the air. "9,998…9,999," Zolo panted as he went down for one last push-up. "10,000," he said and finally got to his feet and sat on the railing sweating like crazy. Selah smiled as she walked over to him.

"Man once you start you can't stop can you?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, but it would make it a lot harder if I stopped," Zolo replied.

"Well besides the fact you're going to be the greatest swordsman in the sea, I wouldn't be surprised if you were labeled the strongest man alive," she commented. Zolo sort of chuckled under his breath.

"Well I'll tell you that I have fought stronger but somehow I still am able to take them down," he explained. They were both silent for a moment. "Hey you feel like sparring a few rounds?"

"You sure you can handle it?" Selah asked.

"Are you kidding?" Zolo replied as if she was serious. "I'll go as long as I'm standing."

"All right if you think you can handle it," Selah agreed. "Oh and don't hold back will you? I hate it when people do that."

"I wasn't planning to," Zolo replied placing his sword in his mouth, with the other two armed at his sides.

"Ready?" Selah asked. Zolo nodded. "Go!" she exclaimed and he went charging right for her.

Zolo swung his swords at her but she tried to dodge it as quickly as possible. She backed away from him and looked out towards the water. She concentrated as she raised her hands holding some of the water in midair at the sides of the boat. Zolo looked around then at her. She formed sharp groups of icicles from the small puddles of water and forced it towards him. He cut the icicles in half causing them to break and melt onto the deck. He was about a foot in front of her before she launched two ice blades out of her hands. His swords made an X shape towards her blades, surprisingly resisting his force.

"That's a new trick," he commented as he watched her struggle on the other side of his swords. She pushed away from his force and launched her ice blades towards him in midair. They missed him the first time and he looked at her with a smirk.

"You missed," he commented.

"Think again," Selah demanded nodded up towards the sky. He turned around finding the icicles moving back towards him at full speed. He was stunned as anything and decided to follow his instinct…_RUN!_

He ran towards the back of the ship but was stopped by an ice wall formed from the puddles of the boat. He ran away from the ice blades as fast as he could, dodging any ice wall that stopped him in his tracks. Finally he cut through the walls and was out on the back of the boat. The blades were only a few more feet from him. He charged them and cut the one in half causing it to melt. The other however was back in Selah's grasp as she went back up to Zolo smirking.

The ice walls melted as she went passed them, allowing the ice to be absorbed as her energy. She grasped the ice blade in her hand tightly and swiped it at Zolo. He blocked her blow and cut the sword in half allowing it to melt on the floor of the deck.

"For a second I thought I had you," Selah commented with a smile.

"I thought that too," Zolo added breathing heavily a bit. "You put up one heck of an obstacle up that's for sure. I mean I had to run around the whole dang ship," he explained but Selah just smiled in amusement.

Zolo put his blades down on the deck; he sat down and leaned his back against the rail with his arms and legs crossed out in front of him. Selah sat beside him hugging one knee towards her chest with the other leg out in front. She turned her head facing him, seeing his eyes close.

"So I assume you like the life on the sea," Zolo commented with his eyes still shut.

"Couldn't ask for a better place to be right now," Selah replied smiling out in front of her. "This ship, this voyage, it's all just…" she suddenly stopped, looking over at Zolo. He snored loud enough for her hearing. "…perfect," she finished watching him smiling a bit. _If only he knew how grateful I am to be on this crew with him… _she thought getting up from her place.

Selah walked over to the rail on the upper deck standing near the steps. She suddenly heard a yell in pain. _Sanji_… she thought and hopped over the railing stumbling on her feet towards the kitchen. As she burst through the door she heard Sanji cursing under his breath.

"Sanji?" she asked concerned. He immediately turned around in shock not knowing she entered.

"Selah, what brings you here?" he asked having his hands behind his back as if hiding something.

"I heard you scream," she replied. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah no problem…I uh…just put too much pepper in the soup," he replied smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah okay. It sounded more like you gotten hurt or something," Selah commented walking up to him. "C'mon Sanji spit it out."

"No really nothing's wrong," he explained. Selah was only a foot away from him now.

"Why do you have your hands behind your back?" she asked curiously.

"I...uh…HEY!" he exclaimed as she grabbed his arms from behind him. His hands were red. "Ouch! Watch it!" Sanji exclaimed as she held her hands in his.

"What did you do?" she asked examining his red, aching hands.

"The pot kind of fell and boiling water hit my hands," Sanji explained. He took his hands away from hers and looked at them. Selah looked around the kitchen seeing a pot on the floor in the middle of a puddle of water. She froze the puddle of water on the floor then lifted the ice up in the air and into the sink allowing it to melt.

"Let me see your hands," Selah demanded.

"Why?" Sanji questioned.

"Please Sanji I want to see them for a second," she begged and he lay his hands out in front of him. As her hands lay underneath his, he hissed from the sting. "Just relax," she commanded. Her hands became cold underneath his. The burn eased down as well as the mild swelling. "Is that better?"

Sanji looked at his hands that were back to their normal color. "Actually is does feel better," he replied. "Thanks Selah, you're a life saver."

"Well I'm no doctor but I can definitely find a cure to cheer someone up," she commented smiling.

"Be a little more careful next time will you?" she asked walking towards the door.

"I will don't you worry about a thing," Sanji replied.

"I'll be up on the deck if anyone needs me," she informed and walked into the hallway towards her room. She grabbed her flute from her bureau and started running back up to the deck.

She walked out towards the mast, leaning her back against it. She started playing a slow, soothing tune; it lasted for about a minute or so. As soon as it was done, Luffy and Usopp came down from the crow's nest, standing right in front of her.

"Selah can you play something a little bit faster?" Luffy asked anxiously.

"Sure," she replied and started playing a rather catchy tune.

Luffy and Usopp danced to the melody with their arms linked together, going around in a circle a few times. Selah smiled as she played from watching them enjoy themselves. She played the song for a few minutes until it finally ended. Luffy laughed with joy in his eyes.

"That was fun," he commented.

"I used to play that in Iris Valley. A lot of people were fond of that song. It actually sounds a lot better with the band I played with," Selah explained.

"It still was actually pretty good," Usopp complimented.

"Hey Lunch is ready you chums!" Sanji exclaimed standing in the door.

"FOOD!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed and charged towards Sanji's direction. Luckily he moved out of the way before actually getting charged inside. He looked over at Selah and decided to walk over to her.

She looked up seeing him coming towards her. She played part of a tune as he lit his cigarette in front of her.

"Not talking to sword boy I see," Sanji commented.

"He's taking a nap right now. I was sparing with him earlier though," Selah explained playing back on her flute.

"Yeah he seems to do that a lot. I think the old bum is lazy," Sanji commented.

"He is not, he trains like twenty-four seven if he's not in the mood for sleeping," Selah disagreed.  
"So you guys still angry at each other?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," Selah replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess," Sanji replied. "I mean the guy can be stubborn about a lot of things."

"Well it gets him through to things I guess," Selah commented. Zolo awoken on the upper deck and as soon as he heard Sanji and Selah's voices he sort have eavesdropped on their conversation

"I suppose," Sanji agreed. "What is it that you like about this guy anyhow?"

"It's hard to explain in a sense. I mean, what hits me the most is that he always seems concerned about me. Or at least I think he is. I guess I just feel a little protective around him. Plus he can be a nice guy once you get on his good side," Selah explained.

"Why are you so curious about why I like him?" she asked smiling.

"Uh…nothing important just concerned is all," Sanji defended smiling.

"Fine have it your way," she commented playfully.

She turned out towards the side of the boat and was suddenly wide-eyed. A big ship with a Navy symbol came alongside them. "Oh no," Zolo said worriedly as he looked in her direction. "LUFFY!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly Luffy, Usopp and Nami came out onto the boat. "What is it Zolo?" Luffy asked curiously. Zolo pointed out to the side revealing the white-sailed ship with the blue symbols next to them.

"Crap! Now we have to fight these guys out here in the middle of the ocean!" Sanji commented as the ship gotten closer next to them.

"Well, well if it isn't Roronoa Zolo and Monkey D. Luffy," a rough voice commented. A figure appeared out on the Naval ship's deck. It was Captain Smoker.

"Uh oh not you again!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That's right Luffy and this time there will be no chance for you to escape me…"


	18. Return of a Rival

_**Return of a Rival**_

The crew looked out at the Naval ship in awe as it glided in the sea next to them. Captain Smoker was standing before them with Tashigi at his side feeling uneasy wanting revenge. Zolo looked at her stunned not knowing what to think.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Luffy exclaimed anxiously.

"Why tracking you down of course along with your bandit crew. I figured that Blaze wouldn't handle the job in his assigned area. Believe me by the sounds of the surviving crew, I'd say you put up quite a show," Smoker explained smiling in amusement. "I guess the job belongs to me since everyone else just seems to get in my way."

"Why don't you go back to Rogue Town where you belong?" Zolo questioned jumping onto the lower deck gathering with the crew.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that. Once there's a criminal on the loose, I must hunt them down like the dogs they are," Smoker replied with a smirk.

"Well if you're asking for a fight you'll get it," Zolo commented clutching the hilts of his swords.

"Zolo No!" Selah exclaimed anxiously. "We don't want to start anything rash."

"Yeah sword boy keep your cool before somebody gets hurt," Sanji added.

"Oh don't worry about that," Smoker commented. "I'll make sure that somebody's going to pay."

"Fine by me," Luffy said and started running back to the other side of the ship. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" he exclaimed grabbing onto the mast post of the ship, releasing in a mere second; he landed on the Naval ship without any problem. That is until the officers started to attack him.

Zolo dropped the anchor of the Going Merry as well as the Naval crew preparing for battle. The Straw Hats jumped onto the Navy Ship without ease following Luffy's way of welcoming the enemy. Smoker tried getting his shot with Luffy as he dodged the fallen crewmembers of his ship.

Besides Luffy trying to survive the riot crowds of the Navy on board the ship, the Straw Hats were defeating them rather effortlessly. Nami was knocking them out with her Bo staff while Usopp was shooting his bullets from above the Navy's crow's nest hitting each enemy crewmember in the head hard. Sanji was making flawless, dominant power kicks knocking more than five at a time. Selah seemed to do better than she thought; her technique with her ice blasts froze the enemy at a rather rapid rate. Her ice blades made a powerful weapon.

She looked around seeing Luffy struggle at dodging Smoker's blows. Almost the whole Navy crew was wiped out from the battle. Zolo slashed his swords at his last opponent knocking him down with a single but powerful blow.

"Glad that's the last of 'em," Zolo muttered, breathing deeply from the fighting.

"Not quite," Tashigi commented grasping the hilt of her sword. "You're not going anywhere until I get my revenge."

Tashigi charged him grasping her sword tightly in her hands. As Zolo crossed his swords in defense, her footsteps were unheard. He opened his eyes seeing her frozen in her place; Selah was right behind her with her hand out in front of her. She blasted ice on Tashigi's body as she was charging for Zolo. Tashigi was shivering from the intense coldness of the mist shield around her.

"Touch on hair on his head and you'll regret it," Selah threatened in a serious tone. Tashigi was still not able to move or flinch. "For your mission of revenge, I think you'll have to do it some other time," she explained bringing out her ice blades and knocking Tashigi out cold with the end of the blade.

Zolo loosened his grip on his swords and stared at Selah. Suddenly, Smoker spotted Selah and ran up to her.

"SELAH LOOK OUT!" Usopp exclaimed, but Smoker already grabbed her by the arms forcing them around her back.

"Looky here a new member," he commented with a smirk. Selah blasted her ice with her fists at his lower stomach. He flinched from the power shot at him but smirked as if amused.

"Look's like we got another Cursed Fruit follower," Smoker added. "You could probably be worth even more at HQ."

Selah formed a sharp icicle in front of her concentrating hard. She directed it towards her with the point staring her down.

"You think you can defeat me with that thing?" Smoker asked.

"No, but it will hurt you," Selah replied and the icicle came towards them at an incredible rate.

She concentrated allowing her body to become at a sub-zero temperature. She looked like a shield of crystal glass surrounded her. As soon as the icicle was right in front of her it shattered her lower stomach, going completely through her. Smoker got a full blast of the sharp front of the ice.

His blood spattered; it was as if a knife was jammed into his body. The pain seemed to overcome him with great agony. He fell on the ground unconscious letting go of Selah, lying in his pool of fresh blood. Selah turned back to normal the only problem was that she started bleeding from the icicle going right through her.

"Selah?" Luffy asked.

Her mind was blank. All she could feel was the stinging pain rush through her body, her heart throbbing out of her chest. She clutched onto her stomach backing up towards the side of the ship. As she reached the rail, she fell over the ship unable to keep her balance.

"SELAH!" Nami exclaimed as the sight of her fell over the boat. Zolo immediately dove in after her into the freezing water. Sanji followed him taking off his shoes and jacket and jumping into the water.

"C'mon we gotta get back to the ship!" Luffy ordered and he, Usopp and Nami jumped back onto the Going Merry.

Zolo and Sanji searched desperately for Selah's sinking body. They looked down suddenly seeing a shadow with brown hair drifting towards the bottom of the sea. Zolo pointed down towards her and Sanji nodded knowing to go after her. They swam down into the darkness of the sea. Zolo grabbed onto Selah's arm, dragging her back up to the surface while Sanji swam up in front to help them from above on the ship.

Zolo gasped for air as soon as he reached the surface of the steady water. Sanji grabbed Selah out of his hands as he climbed back up the ladder to the deck of the ship.

"Luffy! Raise the anchor will ya?" Nami ordered and he and Usopp raised the anchor and put down the sails to get away from the Navy ship as soon as possible.

Sanji and Zolo put Selah down on the deck lying on her back. Nami checked her pulse by the wrist.

"I don't feel a heart beat and she's much colder than she should be," Nami explained anxiously. Sanji volunteered to do CPR instantly. He did it for about a minute until Selah finally choked and spit out the uprising water.

"Selah you're alive!" Luffy exclaimed.

"But not in good condition. That is one heck of a wound," Nami commented as she looked down at Selah's lower stomach that still overflowed with blood. "Get her to the medical room on the lower deck quick!"

Zolo picked her up from the ground and the whole crew ran off towards the medical room on the lower deck. Nami came in quickly behind Zolo.

"Place her on the bed Zolo," she ordered. "And make her back lean against the wall."

He did as he was told placing her on the bed. Selah looked at Zolo with weak eyes as he leaned her back up against the wall. She felt her body tense as if someone had nailed her with a knife again and clutched her stomach. Nami came back with bandages and wrapped up the wound completely.

"Thanks…Nami," Selah said gratefully smiling just a bit.

"No problem," Nami replied. "Now you have to stay here for a little while in order for you to heal better."

Selah just nodded in agreement not wanting to argue.

"And as for you guys," Nami commented turning around looking at the rest of the crew. "If any of you bother her while she's trying to rest than you're going to have to deal with me."

"Sure…uh…no problem," Sanji replied as well as the others.

"Now come on we got some work to do up on the deck," Nami explained and they left Selah in the room by herself to rest.

Selah lay there in bed and concentrated; she tried to regain her energy of putting herself back together. She tried to freeze the upper layer of the wound allowing the blood to stop overflowing on the outside making it a little faster to heal. She lay her head down on the pillow staring up at the ceiling. Before she knew it, her eyes closed slowly and she drifted off to sleep.

_That night…_

Zolo was out on the deck looking out at the sea. His thoughts were making his mind run. He looked down towards the entrance to the medical room wondering if he should check on Selah.

_She probably doesn't want to be bothered, _he thought trying to convince himself.

_Go check on her to see if she's okay, _the voice in his head demanded.

_No she needs to rest_, he defended.

_You know you want to see her_, the voice teased.

_Fine I'll go as long as it makes you shut up_, he thought getting irritated by his own thoughts.

He walked over to the door and paused. He finally opened the door quietly and walked down the steps trying not to disturb her. He found her sleeping in the bed soundly; he closed the door behind him not making a noise.

Walking up to the bed made him suddenly feel uneasy. He looked down at her just wondering. _How could she survive such a nearly fatal hit? _he questioned staring at her for a few moments more. He suddenly remembered the seriousness on her face when Tashigi was about to attack him; then the look that instantly dawned on her as she turned back to normal with the bleeding wound. He looked at her curiously but then decided he should go and leave her be.

But something stopped him; as soon as he started to turn back, a hand grabbed his upper wrist. Zolo was stunned stiff not knowing what to do. He turned around and saw Selah looking at him.

"Please don't go," she begged calmly. He glanced at her for a moment and sat beside her on the bed.

"How you feeling?" Zolo asked concerned in a sense.

"I'm all right for now," Selah replied. "I'm surprised that I'm still here."

"We all were worried about you," Zolo commented. "You gave us a bit of a scare there."

Selah looked at him in the eyes. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me," Selah replied with a smile on her face. Zolo sort of smirked.

"I'm a swordsman not a lifesaver," he commented. Selah sort of chuckled under her breath.

"Actually I should be thanking you," he explained. "You saved me from that Navy officer Tashigi. I seriously don't want to fight her anytime soon," he added.

"I'd never want you to get hurt," Selah commented. There was a moment of silence between them. Zolo's mind was rambling so much that he could think of anything to say. _Why her? I'm not supposed to have a weakness…why her?_

"Zolo? You all right?" Selah asked concerned as he stared down at the floor.

"I…uh…" he began but couldn't find words. Selah looked at him for a moment as he looked tense from whatever he was thinking about. _Say something dang it! _his voice demanded in his mind.

Selah reached her hand out towards him and rested it on his cheek. Now he was completely stunned. He finally looked over at her. Her hands were slightly cold bringing a chill down his spine. She looked at him for a moment then leaned in kissing him gently on the lips. Zolo didn't know what to think, his mind was in bliss as her cool lips rested onto his. She broke away looking back into his eyes that were closed.

His eyes finally opened looking into her silvery blue eyes. Selah sort of blushed thinking whether or not he liked it or didn't. She turned away from him looking at the floor embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she commented. But almost instantly his hand came to her cheek turning her towards him. He leaned in and kissed her again but this time it seemed to deepen and last a slight bit longer. He had his hands around her neck as he made the kiss last. He held it for one more moment then backed away slowly.

Selah seemed like she awoken from a wonderful dream. Zolo sort of cracked a smile. "You shouldn't stay down here," Selah commented with regret. "I don't want you getting in trouble by Nami."

Zolo just looked at her. "She won't care," he commented. Selah sort of smiled at him. He got up grabbing one of the pillows and blankets from the cabinets in the room and set them down on the floor next to her. Selah grabbed the blankets from under her covering herself up in the sheets lying on her back. After a few seconds she heard Zolo snoring just slightly. She smiled closing her eyes drifting off into sleep.


	19. Suspicion

_**Suspicion**_

The next morning, Nami woke up rather early to check on Selah. She went out onto the deck crossing over to the medical room. She opened the door quietly in order to create little noise as possible. As she walked down the small flight of steps, she suddenly spotted Zolo on the floor lying next to the bed asleep.

Her eyes widened in surprise not even expecting Zolo of all people to be down here. She went towards Selah's bed, noticing no more blood flowing out from the wound.

_Well at least she's not suffering from blood loss,_ she thought then looked down at Zolo. _Could he really like Selah that much?_ She questioned curiously suddenly smirking at the thought. _This'll be good_. She walked out of the room leaving Zolo and Selah asleep as they were.

Selah opened her eyes as she heard the slight _click_ of the door closing. She sat up looking around, still feeling slightly fatigued. She noticed the sun had already risen within the sky for the beginning day so she instantly got up from her bed. She tried not to hit Zolo on her way out then when into the other part below deck.

She paced through the hallway towards her room, grabbing her jeans and a white tank top. She headed to the bathroom to get washed up for she felt so unclean from the bloody bandages. The cold shower felt relaxing against her skin. As she stepped out of the shower getting dressed into her clothes, she noticed her wound was healing on it's own.

It was only a few moments before it was completely healed revealing nothing but a scratch. She smiled in relief and amazement then finished up in the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. She could smell the fresh food grow as she gotten closer and closer from the hallway.

Luffy and Usopp sat in the dining room talking frantically about something that seemed to interest them while Nami sat across from them starting to laugh at something she said that Selah didn't hear as she stood by the hallway. She walked into the dining room sitting in an empty chair beside Nami.

"Hi'yah Selah," Luffy greeted with a grin on his face. "Feel any better?"

"Much. If I'm not mistaken it's like it never happened," Selah replied.

"What'd you mean?" Luffy asked puzzled.

"The wound disappeared this morning," she replied lifting her shirt revealing her lower stomach that was previously marked by a enduring wound. It looked as though it was only a scar.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about it now," Nami commented.

Not too long after, Sanji came into the room with a large tray of breakfast meats and eggs. He placed them down on the center of the table.

"Breakfast is served captain," he said suddenly noticing Selah beside Nami.

"Selah, you look better already, perhaps we can celebrate later on tonight for your recovery you know, just you and me," Sanji suggested with a hopeful smile and a hand on her shoulder.

"In your dreams Romeo. You know she won't say 'Yes'," Nami informed.

Suddenly, Zolo came through the door coming from the deck. His eyes were wide in concern.

"Where's-?" he began but stopping in mid-question spotting Selah next to Nami. He stood still in his place.

"Where's what Zolo?" Luffy asked while a pile of food lay in his mouth. Zolo straightened up and gave a not caring look.

"Nothin'," he muttered heading over to an empty seat at the end of the table next to Nami.

"So where have you been sword boy?" Sanji questioned. Zolo looked down at his plate as he stacked food on it.

"Sleeping. Why do you care?" Zolo asked in a rather expressionless tone.

"I was just wondering since you didn't come from your room," Sanji replied simply looking at him curiously.

"I fell asleep on the deck," Zolo lied becoming very agitated by the questioning.

"That's not what I saw," Nami commented with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed about her chest. Zolo suddenly choked on a piece of toast he was busy eating.

"What's the matter Zolo? Food go down the wrong pipe?" Nami asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Zolo replied glaring at her suspiciously.

"What did you see Nami?" Luffy asked curiously.

Nami looked up at Selah whom seemed to give her a weird look of curiosity. Nami smirked and shrugged.

"It must've slipped my mind," she replied simply.

"Aw! And I really wanted to hear it," Luffy whined. "Oh well," he commented then finished up his plate quickly.

Selah got up from the table glancing at Nami as she headed out towards the deck. Zolo watched her as she departed then followed her, leaving his plate on the table. He went up to her as she stood by the front of the boat with her arms crossed, her hair flowing gently in the breeze. He stood beside her silently.

"How you feelin'?" he asked breaking the silence between them.

"Better," Selah replied simply. "I just wonder what's up with Nami this morning? She's acting different."

"I don't know she can be like that. This time it kind of annoyed me," Zolo replied. She looked at him sort of smiling. He noticed her looking at him.

"What?" he sort of questioned defensively as if he had done something wrong.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of earlier," Selah replied. She sort of paused as he looked at her.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" she asked sort of hesitantly. Zolo suddenly stiffened at the thought.

"What? Oh…um," he said thinking for a moment. He couldn't find out why, it just came to him. Selah sort of smiled as he struggled to think of a response.

"Are you scared to tell me?" she asked teasingly.

"No I-" Zolo protested but was stopped by her hand on his lips. He remained silent looking down at her in the eyes feeling a slight chill down his spine.

Selah moved her hands to the back of his neck leaning in closer to him. Zolo did the same without thinking, kissing her gently on the lips. After a few moments they broke away. Selah wrapped her arms around him in a hug, looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, she saw Nami at the kitchen window as if spying on them; but she immediately came out of view after seeing Selah stare in her direction.

_Later that night…_

"Land!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest. Everyone ran out onto the deck, noticing dim lights of a nearby island.

"Nice work Usopp," Luffy complimented. As they drew closer towards the docks, they realized the various boats that lay tied up and floating. They tied up the boat at an empty spot gathering all on deck.

"All right we're going to rest tonight and in the morning we'll get what we need," Nami explained.

"Right, so everyone get some shut-eye," Sanji agreed walking down the small flight of steps towards the hallway.

"Aw man, I wanted to see the island now. The lights are all shiny," Luffy complained walking towards the side of the ship. Nami caught him just in time, grabbing him by the ear.

"Oww!" he complained.

"Not tonight. Bed now," Nami ordered while dragging him downstairs to his room as he whined by her pulling his ear.

Everyone went to bed, leaving the sounds of the gentle water linger as the boat rocked slightly. Selah lay in bed puzzled, remembering the stare she gave Nami when she spied out the window. _What's the matter with her? She's been acting so strange lately. Does she know something that makes her hate me?_ She thought anxiously wanting to know what was going on. She closed her eyes allowing sleep to descend upon her, leaving everything soundless.


	20. Sneaking Off

_**Sneaking Off**_

Selah sat up from her bed, feeling as if something disturbed her sleep. She looked around her room spotting nothing but the night's darkness. She climbed out of bed, sneaking out into the hallway. No one was there but the entrance out towards the deck was partly ajar as if someone had walked through it. Selah anxiously slipped on her brown sandals then walked out towards the deck.

The night was still young for the moon was still arisen within clear view amongst the sky. Suddenly, she saw a shadow sneaking off to the side of the boat as if to escape. She instantly caught up to the shadowed figure; she grabbed hold of him.

"Freeze," she ordered in a quiet tone. She wrapped her one arm around his upper shoulders and placed her hand covering his mouth. The figure mumbled in protest, waving his arms frantically. Selah turned him around, instantly seeing a clear view of him from the moonlight.

"Luffy?" she questioned instantly letting him go.

"Hi'yah Selah. What're you doing out here?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"I should be asking you that captain," Selah replied crossing her arms about her chest.

"I wanted to go out to the town. I keep hearing music and voices too not far from here. I was going to come back I swear," Luffy explained. Selah sort of smiled.

"I believe you Luffy just calm down," she said.

She noticed he had lost his hat, revealing his jet-black hair. She looked down seeing it lying on the deck and picked it up. She looked back at Luffy again.

"I'll make you a deal captain," she began.

"Okay what?" Luffy asked curiously.

"I'll let you go into town only if I come along with you. And I promise I won't tell Nami of your sneaking off," she explained. "Agreed?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied with a smile on his face.

Selah handed his hand back to him, watching him place it back on his head. The two of them jumped down from the side of the boat with little disturbance. They headed off into town where the lights shown brighter as they gotten closer.

Nami woke up suddenly from a light dream. She headed towards the bathroom to wash off her face passing Luffy's cabin. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, starting to back up to Luffy's door. She peeked into his dark shadowed room finding no sign of him anywhere. Nami instantly became furious.

"The little runt ran off," she grunted angrily. She paced down the hall into her room putting on her sandals and grabbing her Bo staff from underneath her bed.

As she came through the hallway, something stopped her. Zolo stood by the door with his arms crossed leaning his back against the wall.

"Where you headin' off to? Going into town without us?" he questioned.

"Why do you care? All you worry about is our musician," Nami commented rather harshly.

"No I don't," Zolo defended.

"Don't play games with me sword boy," Nami demanded her arms crossed. "I've seen you with her on the deck. You _kissed_ her and you tell me that's _nothing_?" she questioned pausing to look at him. "You're more pathetic than Sanji."

Zolo didn't know how to react but his gut was telling him that he was angry.

"Why do you care who I like?" he asked rather annoyed. Nami looked at him angrily.

"Maybe because I like you, happy?" she blurted irritably. Zolo was stunned by her response. Nami looked away from him, relieved that it was dark in the room for she felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Now will you move? I gotta find Luffy," Nami informed walking passed him without glancing over towards his direction. As she walked a few steps away from him she paused. She turned her head slightly towards him.

"You comin' or what?" she asked.

Zolo turned around following her, trying to shake off the shock from the reaction of Nami's unexpected response. She looked towards the ground as they went through the hallway trying to shake off Zolo from her mind. The two of them jumped down from the boat, heading out into the crowds trying to find their escaped and wanted captain.

Selah and Luffy walked through the bustling crowds; lights shown brightly upon them as the celebrations seemed to grow. It was filled with music and dancing all around them.

"Wow, there's so many people," Luffy commented as he and Selah squeezed through the crowd.

"Yeah there is," Selah agreed. "But Luffy we have to be careful. For all we know, we could be on the wanted list here."

"Ah, don't sweat it Selah, we'll be fine," Luffy enlightened. "Come on let's see where the music is coming from."

Luffy grabbed her hand and ran towards the center of town where the music grew and the town crowded.

Nami and Zolo searched all over the busy streets looking for Luffy. They split up going off in different directions for a while, searching through pubs and isolated parts of town. Eventually they met up again in a disserted area of town.

"Find anything?" Nami asked tiredly.

"Nope, I can't find him anywhere," Zolo replied.

"Darn it Luffy! Why can't he just stay put without causing so much trouble?" Nami cursed under her breath. "Come on. We still haven't checked the center of town."

"Nami wait," Zolo blurted as she was about to dash down the street. Nami stopped in her tracks turning her head slightly in attention. Zolo sort of stayed silent for a moment.

"Well what is it?" Nami questioned impatiently.

"Look not that I like asking this, but is what you said earlier true?" he asked rather hesitantly. Nami sighed.

"Look Zolo, this is not the time nor the place," she explained. "Come on Luffy could be anywhere by now."

She started jogging down the dimly lit street. Zolo sighed disappointingly then immediately followed her before she was out of his sight.


	21. Search and Destroy

_**Search and Destroy**_

"Whoa! How cool!" Luffy exclaimed joyfully as he sat down cross-legged watching a show performing in town. Actors were performing tricks while women were showing off their gymnastic routine. Luffy clapped with the audience as the performers finished their acts for the night. Selah stood behind him, eyeing each performer as they gathered in the center of the courtyard.

_Something doesn't feel right…_she thought.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FINALE!" the ringleader shouted at the top of his lungs. He was wearing a long cloak that reached up to his ankles, his face hidden in the darkness of the hood. He stood in the center with his performers.

"Now ladies and gentlemen. The performers and myself will disappear before your very eyes. So I bid you farewell and GOOD NIGHT!" he exclaimed then suddenly there was a blast of smoke that spread throughout the whole courtyard.

It was blinding to the people; Luffy and Selah covered their mouths not to inhale the smoke. What the people didn't realize was that their money and jewelry was being taken by passing figures as they were occupied coughing from the smoke. As the smoke began to clear, the crowd cheered as they noticed no one was there. The crowds departed for the night, heading off into their homes. Luffy and Selah stayed put. Luffy stood up smiling a bit.

"That was great, right Selah?" he asked as he stood there. Selah looked around in the darkness; the dim lights lit up the streets. The surroundings of the empty town gave her an eerie feeling at the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she heard faint voices not too far from them.

"Selah? What's wrong?" Luffy questioned seeing a concentrated expression on her face.

"I hear…voices," she paused.

"Voices?" he asked confused.

"Shh!" she demanded listening harder. The voices seemed to grow fainter. "C'mon."

She grabbed Luffy's hand running towards the voices direction. They grew as they went further down the street away from the docks towards an empty, abandoned street.

"Where are we going?" Luffy questioned curiously.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Selah demanded quietly. She suddenly stopped, instantly dragging Luffy behind a pile of empty crates. There were four figures circling around a candle lit lamp. Selah peeked over, seeing a glimpse of the mysterious strangers.

"Ha ha! If we keep this up, we'll have our treasure back in no time," the cloaked figure chuckled in satisfaction.

"I know that voice," Luffy commented looking out towards them.

"No thanks to that Monkey D. Luffy and his pesky crew, we would have to do this act in order to regain our berries. Although I'm not regretting the profits," the leader added with a smile.

"Speakin' of the little rascal, where is he?" a southern feminine voice asked. The leader looked at her in question.

"I have no idea, now that you ask that," he replied.

"Forget him then," another man commented. He had a set of bunny ears and a white vest with jet-black hair. "If the little runt comes even an inch of us, Richie here will finish him off," he informed.

Suddenly a large lion appeared next to him, giving a hair standing growl. Selah immediately jumped seeing the ferocious looking creature a few feet in front of them.

"Richie?" she whispered frightfully.

"That one guy looks so…familiar," Luffy pondered.

Suddenly, the leader took off his hood.

"No worries about the boy. For all we know he could've drowned with the rest of his pitiful crew," he explained. His face was covered in white and green make-up and a set of blue hair stuck out and about his head. The most visible feature was his bright red nose. He laughed at the thought of his worst enemy drowning towards the bottom of the sea.

"Y'all can never be to sure Buggy. I mean the kid's got guts," Buggy's beautiful assistant Alvida pointed out.

"Oh don't worry Alvida darling. We haven't seen the likes of him in a few weeks now," Buggy informed. "Even if the boy showed up, it's four against one."

Selah looked at Luffy and kneeled down beside him.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested anxiously.

"Good thinking," Luffy agreed. He stepped out almost making a run for it. Selah followed desperately wanting to escape. Suddenly Richie sniffed the air as if picking up a presence.

"What is it Richie?" Mohji asked noticing the creature. They turned towards where the lion stared, right into Luffy and Selah's direction, seeing their shadows as they ran.

"Get 'em Mohji, Alvida," Buggy commanded and they went off towards the streets.

"Cabaji, I want you to search the town for any more of Luffy's crew. If there's one, there's always more," Buggy explained and Cabaji nodded in agreement, riding off in his unicycle in a different direction.

Selah and Luffy ran with much speed away from the empty streets.

"Did it ever occur to you captain, that we should remain silent if we're trying to get away from crazy clown lunatics?" Selah asked as they ran anxiously down the dark streets.

"Nope," Luffy replied simply. "But no one saw us, so why are you worrying?"

Suddenly Alvida jumped in front of them with a smile on her face, making them stop in their tracks.

"Howdy there Luffy, remember li'l old me?" she asked teasingly.

"Alvida," he replied gaping. "What're you doing here?"

"Happy to see me darlin'? she asked jokingly. Luffy and Selah pushed her aside, running passed her but something stopped them. Mohji and Richie bounced right in front of them leaving them trapped.

"Where are you headin' off to?" Mohji asked with a smirk on his face. Selah stood her ground beside Luffy looking down at both of Buggy's companions.

"Go Selah, I'll handle 'em," Luffy explained. Selah looked over at him.

"Sorry captain but I won't leave you," Selah informed.

"Aw, who's your new gal pal Luffy?" Alvida asked coming up to them and looking around at Selah.

"Why do you care?" Selah questioned irritably. "All you plan to do is kill us anyway."

"Now would a I really do something like that?" Alvida asked sarcastically. Selah took out her flute making it instantly to a blade.

"I'm not taking that chance to find out," Selah replied her blade out in front of her.

"Little feisty there aren't we?" Alvida asked.

"You want Richie to handle 'em?" Mohji asked.

"Nah, that'll be too quick. Besides I wanna have some fun with these two," Alvida replied.

"Pick one then," Mohji commanded.

"How about I get darlin' old Luffy here and you take his pretty little gal," she suggested.

"Works fine by me," Mohji agreed with a smile taking out his whip. Luffy jumped towards Alvida forming a fist and swinging it at her rapidly. Selah looked up at the massive lion that glared at her with its red flaming eyes.

"C'mere girly, come play with Richie," Mohji joked with an evil smile on his face. The gigantic creature Richie paced up slowly towards Selah as she stood her ground stiff. He showed a giant grin, revealing his sharp teeth and drooling tongue. He roared in front of her, making Mohji laugh in amusement.

Selah blasted ice mist in Richie's eyes causing him to roar in discomfort. He swiped his paw at her, revealing his large cat-like claws. Selah was hit hard towards the ground.

"Ha ha! Is that all you got?" Mohji asked. Selah looked at him annoyed. Suddenly, she formed large icicles from both her hands. She stood up glaring at the creature.

"So, you're with the Devil Fruit too, eh?" Mohji asked noticing her ice abilities. "No matter, finish her Richie."

The lion swiped his paw at her again but this time he missed. Selah struck its paw with one of the sharp icicles. It roared in pain, as the icicle was jammed through his paw.

"What was that?" Nami asked as she and Zolo gotten closer towards the empty streets.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling that's where Luffy is," Zolo replied. They ran down through the darkness of the street but were almost instantly stopped.

"Hello there," the acrobat, Cabaji greeted in front of them on his unicycle.

"Oh no. Not you again," Zolo commented.

"Get out of our way," Nami demanded.

"Sorry but I believe I can't do that," Cabaji informed.

"Under whose say?" Zolo questioned angrily taking out his two swords.

"Mine," a voice replied coming out of the shadows. Buggy stood before them, smiling grimly. "Well, well, if it isn't the great bounty hunter and his pest."

"What do you want clown?" Nami asked.

"Revenge, for you stealing my treasure you little brat! But don't worry I'm sure I'll get you this time. Now that your captain is surrounded by the best fighters of my crew," Buggy explained chuckling under his breath. "Finish these two off Cabaji and show no mercy," he added laughing hysterically while running back into the shadows.

"You better prepare yourself Cabaji, 'cause I've got nothing to hold me back," Zolo warned placing his third sword in his mouth. Nami took out her Bo staff standing her ground beside him.

Luffy dodged and ducked as Alvida kicked and punched. Mohji was beside Richie, struggling to get the icicle released from his paw. He finally managed to pull it out seeing the dark blood forming around it. He glared at Selah.

"You're going to pay for that," he commented threateningly. He charged at her throwing his whip forward. Selah held out the other icicle in front of her allowing the whip to hit the center. The ice broke in half, melting into a puddle in front of her. Selah tried to swing a punch towards him but he caught it instantly. He grabbed her fist pulling her arm behind her back while wrapping his whip around her neck.

"Selah!" Luffy exclaimed as he struggled with Alvida as she kept a hold of him by his fists. Selah struggled to break free.

"Now you will pay," Mohji commented with a grim smile on his face. He whistled to Richie who was busy licking his bleeding paw. He came towards his master slowly, his eyes glaring in the darkness.

"Give her a kiss Richie," Mohji commanded then the lion pounced right in front of her. Luffy kicked Alvida hard in the stomach, causing her to let go of him and hit the wall hard. She lay there unconscious from the blow.

Richie opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharp teeth and monstrous tongue. He was about inches away from his prey until suddenly, a foot clashed into his head, knocking him down to the ground. Richie was unable to move. Selah opened her eyes, seeing Sanji's back to her. Mohji was wide-eyed, but before he could take action, a bullet hit his head, exploding in his face. He released Selah from his whip, falling to the ground unconscious. Usopp came out from the shadows with his slingshot in his grip.

Luffy came next to Selah as puzzled as she seemed; he glanced at both of his crewmates.

"Usopp? Sanji? What're you doing out here?" Luffy asked curiously.

"We'll explain later. Right now we gotta find Nami and Zolo," Sanji replied.

"They're here too?" Selah asked.

"They weren't on the boat so they have to be out here," Usopp replied.

"Aw! Nami's going to kill me!" Luffy whined at the thought.

"No time for complaining, we better get outta here before these guys wake up," Usopp explained. They ran down the street that was still disserted from everyone and soon enough they saw Zolo and Nami with Cabaji.

Zolo was dodging some of Cabaji's daggers that were flying through the air towards him. Nami got close enough to hit her Bo staff on Cabaji's head, making him lose balance. Zolo instantly hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword knocking him out. Nami looked up seeing the rest of the crew.

"Where have you been?" she asked coldly towards Luffy. He smiled nervously as she questioned.

"Don't scorn him now Nami. Wait 'til we get back to the ship and get out of this place," Sanji suggested.

"Fine," she agreed with a stern look on her face.

As they got back to the ship, they decided to leave town immediately since Buggy already knew that they were there. They quickly untied the boat heading back out to sea, lingering further and further away from the dim lit town.


	22. Caught

_**Caught**_

"You idiot! I told you to stay on the boat until morning!" Nami exclaimed at Luffy as the crew remained on deck after shoving off from the town into sea. Luffy backed away slightly frightened by her tone.

"We could've been _killed_ because of _you_!" she added her voice growing.

"I'm sorry Nami, I really am," Luffy apologized anxiously.

"Next time think about our lives before dragging your crewmates with you and running off," she finished glancing over at Selah. Selah looked at her expressionless. Nami glared at Luffy once more then finally went below deck.

"Sorry kid," Sanji commented as he passed him then going under deck to the kitchen. Zolo glanced at Luffy as he followed Sanji under deck. Luffy stared down at the floor of the deck ashamed his hat covering his face.

Selah stood by the mast post with her arms crossed staring at Luffy sympathetically. Usopp went up to him as he stood alone at the center of the deck.

"Boy she sure can get mad," Usopp commented staring towards the door, which Nami escaped from the deck. He put a hand on Luffy's shoulder in comfort. Selah walked up to them and stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I shouldn't have convinced you into going," she apologized guiltily.

"It's okay," Luffy replied simply with his head bent slightly. "I'm used to it."

"I'm going to talk to her," Selah said and went down below deck.

Nami was sitting in an empty chair in the dining room while Zolo sat with his arms and legs crossed on the floor. Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning up some of the dirty dishes that still lay from dinner. Selah walked in spotting Nami with her head in her hand revealing a stress-out look with her eyes closed, her mind on her own thoughts. Selah stood a few feet from her silent for a moment trying to figure out where to begin.

"Hey Nami," she began trying to get her attention.

"What do you want?" Nami asked irritably not looking at her.

"Look, I made a deal with Luffy in order to take him to the town. It's my fault not his," Selah explained.

"_You _were the one who took him into town?" she asked looking at her coldly. "Are you crazy?"

"Hey, I was with him. It's not like he was all on his own. The reason I went with him was to track down any danger that he might run into. Like the Navy," Selah replied.

"Ha! Like you can take down the Navy. You don't even know how to control your abilities as well as Luffy. Besides, you found clown head instead leaving both of your lives in more of a mess," Nami commented glaring at her.

"At least I was there with him. You probably would've left him there on his own while you would steal that lunatic's money again and run off to the boat without us for all I know," Selah protested. "I mean you don't even care how Luffy feels."

"Why should you care on how I think of Luffy? Why should you even care at all of what I think of this crew?" Nami asked annoyed her arms crossed about her chest.

"I don't care of what you think of me or of this crew. I'm just sick and tired of you always acting like a jerk," Selah replied angrily. Zolo opened his eyes paying in full attention to their argument. Even Sanji heard the noise of their voices rising and decided to come out to see what was happening.

"Yeah well get over it," Nami said becoming annoyed, standing up to face her.

"All you care about is yourself," Selah commented irritably.

"Girls, girls, let's try to put this aside now shall we?" Sanji asked getting in between them.

"Stay out of this Sanji or I'll give you a fat lip," Nami warned.

"Okay, okay, just everyone calm down," Sanji said standing back a bit.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if _she _would just mind her own business," Nami explained.

"It _is _my business if it involves _our_ captain," Selah protested becoming more and more angry.

"You mean _your _captain, that boy is nothing to me but a pest who can't follow orders," Nami explained.

"You're not the captain, _he _shouldn't being following any orders but his own," Selah informed.

"Why don't you just fall in the ocean and see if someone will rescue you this time? Cause it certainly won't be me," Nami commented harshly. Selah's eyes widened in shock and fury.

"Take that back!" Selah exclaimed her fists forming cold mist of sharp icicles below her. Nami noticed them and smirked with her arms crossed about her chest. Zolo stood up now in full alert.

"Nami," Zolo said worriedly.

"Why should I? Besides, she doesn't have the guts to do it," Nami commented coldly.

Selah risen her hand with the icicles following, her eyes blazing in hatred. Nami was wide-eyed. Sanji instinctively shoved Selah away, making her lose balance and hitting the ground but the icicles still aimed for Nami. Zolo instantly grabbed Nami, dragging her towards the floor. The small icicles hit the wall missing its target.

Selah looked up in Nami's direction as she lay on the floor. She saw Zolo with his arms around her, knowing instantly that he tried to protect her. He stood from his place glaring at Selah. She got up from her place with Sanji standing from behind.

"Why did you save her?" Selah asked looking at directly at Zolo.

"You expect me to sit there and let you hurt her?" he asked.

"She deserved it for what she said to me," Selah replied.

"Have you lost your head?" Zolo questioned angrily. "You could've killed her."

"You're defending her aren't you?" Selah questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not on anybody's side I want both of you to cut off this crap before you're at each other's throats," Zolo replied. Nami looked at him shocked.

"Now that we got all the anger out, can you give it a break already?" he asked. Selah didn't bother to look at him. She stayed silent for a moment.

"Fine," she said looking at him finally. There was an awkward silence between the four of them.

"C'mon Selah why don't we get some fresh air to calm you down," Sanji suggested with his arm around her shoulder. Selah looked down quietly with an expressionless look on her face. She pushed off Sanji's hand from her shoulder and started out towards the deck. Sanji followed her out, leaving Nami and Zolo alone in the dining room. Nami stood up looking at Zolo curiously.

"Zolo…" she said only looking at him. Zolo turned his head slightly staring at her.

"Next time, you might not be so lucky," he commented. He headed towards the hallway but Nami blocked him off.

"Wait," she commanded.

"What now?" he asked losing patience. Nami walked up to him her hand coming behind his neck.

"Nami what-?" he began to protest but was stopped by her lips connected with his. He was stunned not knowing what to do. Almost as instantly as the kiss came, she pushed him away. Zolo looked at her wide-eyed; Nami just stared at him then smirked with her head turned towards the side. She started chuckling a bit under her breath.

"What's so funny?" Zolo asked confused.

"You're just always so tense. You should just relax a bit you know? Maybe take some risks besides trying to fight every pirate in the sea," she replied. She turned towards the hallway, heading out towards her room without another word.

Zolo stood there alone, not knowing how to react. _What is her deal?_ He questioned in his mind. _Man I need a nap…_ he thought heading back into the hallway to his room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
